Quito's Gamble
by Gypsy3
Summary: ** Completed!! ** (Co-Authored by Dreamy)A ghost from Jake’s past is back to fulfill a promise, while other ghosts from past lives find Frankie. Will the ghosts leave their mark or will Frankie and Jake win in the end?
1. Home Sweet Home

Title: Quito's Gamble

Author: Gypsy and Dreamscape

Comments: Sure. Flames and Kisses are welcome all the same.

Gypsy: gypsybaby1@attbi.com

Dreamy One: sdjolly@bellsouth.net

Spoilers: None.

Archive: Please ask first.

Summary: A ghost from Jake's past is back to fulfill a promise, while other ghosts from past lives find Frankie. Will the ghosts leave their mark or will Frankie and Jake win in the end?

Disclaimers: The characters (Donovan, Jake, Alex, Cody, and Quito) involved the property of NBC Entertainment, a division of the National Broadcasting Company. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters - Frankie, Shay, the babies, Thomas and any others - however, are the property of the author. So this means you can't sue us. Unless you want my car payment, collection of river rocks, unique goblets and our clones... who only mind us...

****

Jake was in deep doo-doo. He faced Frankie with a mischievous grin on his face.

Frankie stood less than 5 feet from him with an incredulous look on her face. Down her front was a splash of light green paint that Jake had thrown at her from the small paper bowl in his hand. They'd been painting the fourth bedroom when Jake's playfulness took over. "You…."

"Holy Moses for once the woman's speechless!" Jake broke down in guffaws of laughter.

"Oh you…" she fumed and grabbed up the small bowl of darker green paint, pouring it over his head with a triumphant smirk.

It was Jake's turn to be shocked and speechless. "FRANCESCA!!" he sputtered as the green paint ran down his nose and dripped onto the covered floor.

"Whatsamadda baby?" she purred softly. "You can throw it, but ya can't take it?" She was so busy tormenting him that she didn't see his hand grab hold of the 3 inch wide paintbrush coated with the dark green paint. Jake smacking her lightly across the cheek with a loud 'plop' cut off her giggle and left her standing there in open-mouthed shock.

"Oh that is it!" Frankie grabbed up the paint tray and threw it at him. Jake's reflexes kicked in and instead of getting splashed with both colors of paint, it splattered all over the wall behind him and started to trickle down slowly. Of course, he retaliated by grabbing up the small can of light green and flicking the brush. Frankie ducked, leaving a smattering of paint to sprinkle the wall behind her.

Shouts of laughter mixed with mock outrage echoed throughout the still-empty house of Mr. and Mrs. Jake Shaw while the back bedroom wound up with an intriguing paint-job.

--

Three years. Three years he'd waited for this chance. Three years that he'd plotted and planned and worked things out. It had been three years of iron bars and routines and complete submission. Once he was King, once he had power. But then he trusted someone, and he was set up. This man, the one he called 'hermano', betrayed him and put him here.

Now he had a chance to put right the wrong done to him. Word had come that those still loyal to him were working to get him out. He would be King again. And this traitor would pay. His cellmate watched him quietly as he read "The Count of Monte Cristo". How ironic, a novel about a prisoner escaping to exact his revenge on the man who'd put him there unjustly. How prophetic...

"Hey.."

He looked up at the man, his espresso brown eyes watching him. "Yes?"

"Are you really him?"

"Him, who?"

"You know... HIM."

"If you mean am I Quito Real, then yes, I am he."

"Oh shit man!" The cellmate laughed easily now. "THE Quito Real? Man, I can't believe this. YOU, in here with me. Ain't that the shit?! Homies ain't gonna believe this when I tell them that Quito and I are cellmates man!"

"Not for long." Quito murmured and went back to reading.

"Not... not for long man? You got plans or somethin'? Whatchoo gonna do, fly out of here?" His cellmate began laughing again like it was all a great joke.

"Something like that." Quito smiled to himself as he kept reading. He had plans to concentrate on...

****


	2. Drives and Drivebys

****

"BABE!!"

"Yes Francesca?" Jake yelled from inside the house. They both had to dodge the movers as the sofa came in. "What's up darlin'?"

"I'm off! I promised Shay that I'd go shopping with her! She even promised me that her father would watch Jessie while we were gone. I think she said that she'd con Frank into helping."

Jake came around the corner and poked his head out of the door. He was soaked head to toe in sweat from the summer heat and physical labor. They were moving into the new house that day and he was making sure that all the furniture made it in one piece and got put into the right place. Frankie and he had sat down with a piece of paper for each room and they both had made notes on the paper 'rooms' about which item went where. "You sure you have to go now?" he whined fakely. "I need some help getting things put away and in the right place."

Frankie looked her sweaty and bare-chested husband up and down thoroughly. Running the tip of her tongue over her lips slowly, she reminded herself that she'd been putting off this shopping trip for over a month now and Shay had been more than understanding. "I wish I could babe. But with the sudden rise in my work and buying the house, I've put off our shopping trip long enough. Besides, I need to get out of the way or I'm going to hurt a mover. I got to get out of here. Oh, while I'm thinking about it, the back bedroom we painted up last night? I'm gonna make that my office. I really need one now that I'm back off of my maternity leave. Just have the guys put everything marked for my office in the room and I'll deal with the rest of it when I get back."

"YOUR office?? Don't I get one?" Jake stuttered. The fourth bedroom had been a sore spot since they'd looked at the house the first time. He wanted a gym, she wanted a private office.

"You already have an office!" She stated firmly as two of the mover's jostled past them with the cedar chest for their bedroom. "Look, I'm late already. Just have them put everything marked office in the back bedroom and I'll deal with it when I get back! NO! No arguments Jake, I caved on getting media room built onto the back of the house. Speaking of which, the contractor is coming by tomorrow to give us some estimates on building the addition. HEY!" she shouted at one of the movers who was aiming at both her and baby Jessica without even looking where he was going. "Watch it, OK? Lady with a baby here!"

The mover mumbled something that was either 'sorry' or 'bite me'. Jake sighed and caved. "All right Frankie. Have fun and keep that cell phone turned on, 'kay?"

"Si, si querida, I will. Go on, I'll be fine." She kissed him quickly and picked up the baby carrier that had been sitting at her feet. She clicked the remote on her key ring and strapped her daughter into the Expedition's back seat. She waved again as she pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street. Punching a button on the phone, she placed the phone into the hands-free unit and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frank!"

"Hey Frankie... hang on, Shay's right here. How's the moving going?"

"It's fine. Jake and I are still arguing about the fourth room. He doesn't have a clue that it's gonna be an office for the both of us. I've got him snowed into thinking it's gonna be my office and mine alone."

"I can imagine. Here's Shay." The phone jostled slightly and then a bright voice cried out "Hey Sistah!!"

"Hey girl!! I should be over at your dad's in about... 15 minutes barring any traffic."

"Take the highway. There's a lot of construction on the side streets and go-betweens that started earlier this week. You'll go out of your way about 10 miles, but you'll save about 30 minutes in wading through the barriers and traffic."

"Gotcha. So then I'll see you as soon as I pull into the driveway." She laughed as she pulled off onto the access road to the interstate.

"See ya then girl!" Frankie hung up the phone and looked into the rearview mirror at her dark haired and gray-eyed little girl. "Ready to see Aunt Shay and Uncle Frank again, eh Jessie?"

The 3-month-old baby in the back seat gurgled happily and waved her arms about, a soft plushie in her tight fisted little grip. She already had her dad's good looks, her mother's height and both parents' strong grip. Little Jessica Katalina Shaw was a bright eyed, happy and healthy baby girl with the world ahead of her. Never mind that she was a Daddy's Girl and had the street tough Justice Department Agent wrapped around her tiny pinky finger. What was even funnier was seeing her normally stoic Uncle Frank turn into mush when his niece gurgled at him.

Frankie sighed. "Shit." she muttered. "Traffic. I hate traffic." Ahead of her was about 40 minutes of 20 miles per hour highway. "And I wanted to live in the suburbs, why? Ohhhh Jessie, wait until your daddy sees the furniture I'm getting for him." As the traffic inched along, she kept telling her dribbling and burbling daughter all about office furniture, floor plans, paint schemes and other things.

****

"So, he's got NO idea?" Shay exclaimed as she got into Frankie's car and buckled her seat belt.

"None." Frankie grinned as she closed the door and started up the engine. She and Shay had just said good-bye to their kids and left them with Grampa Thomas and Uncle Frank. LJ was fawning over his new cousin and Ariel was crawling all over the place trying to play with Jessie's toys. Frank stood in the door and waved as the two women pulled out to go on their scheduled regular shopping trip. "He thinks this is 'our' trip this time. He has no idea that I'm picking out the furniture for our home office."

"Ohhhh how fun! So what's it gonna be? Traditional? Modern? What?"

As Frankie filled in her 'Sistah' on what her plans were for that objected fourth bedroom turned home office, they were happily oblivious to the van following the gold colored Expedition about 10 cars back as they navigated the roads down to the showroom.

"Is that them?" asked the driver.

"You got it. That's the wife driving. The other woman is a friend of his. We get the wife only. If we have to, kill the other one."

"Man, that's gonna be messy if we have to do that. Both of these women are pretty mean when backed up man. You sure we got enough people to do this? Mebbe we need to get a few more guys?"

"Are you always this dumb or were you dropped on your head as a baby?" The man in the passenger seat reached over and smacked the driver upside the head. "I'll take the wife and you pull your gun on the other woman. It'll be simple and fast. If I have to, I'll knock the bitch out!"

The driver grumbled and kept the car in his sights. This didn't feel right to him. He'd heard lots of things about the one named Frankie Battles on the street. Word had it she was in good with the Feds and if you messed with her, you got the wrath of the FBI down on your head. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted a part of this. But the man owned him and he didn't have a choice....

"Heads up girlie, we're being followed." Frankie whispered all of a sudden, her face turning serious.

"Oh give it up Frankie," Shay laughed. "Who would be following us?"

"I have no idea. Ask the driver about 10 cars back in the black van with no plates."

"No shit? You're serious?!" Shay sighed as she turned around to look for herself. "This is not going to be good. Look, if it's a car jacking, then let them have the car. You've got Lo-Jack, right?"

"Yeah, I do. And no, this isn't a car-jacking Sistah. Jackers don't follow you across town faithfully. They hit you when you're at a stop. This jack-off's been following us since right after we left your dad's place. Your dad got any enemies who would stand to benefit from holding you ransom?"

"Oh you don't think they'd do something that stupid, do you?"

Frankie gave Shay a look briefly. "Doy. You're the daughter of Thomas Renquist. I'm sure he's made a few enemies. You're married to Frank Donovan. I KNOW he's made a few enemies."

"And you're Francesca Battles, who's made some enemies of her own in her time. Not to mention that your husband has made his own enemies that would love to get their hands on his wife." Shay fired back. "We both are prime bait in a bad situation. Call Frank and let him know."

"Are you nuts?!" Frankie gasped. "You know what he'd say, 'Ladies, get your butts back here ASAP!'" Frankie mimicked Frank's voice right down to the accent, timing and speech pattern. "He'd treat this like a declaration of war, not to mention that Jake would just go off the deep-end. Look, you and I can handle this if they get stupid and try to jump us. We'll be in public, in the open. We're both armed, you've got your badge and shield, and I've got my credentials. If we have to draw, we're covered."

Shay didn't like the idea, but nodded. Both women sat in silence as they pulled into a parking spot at the showroom. The van following them parked at the far end of the parking lot and the side doors opened quietly, spilling out three men as the driver kept the van running. Frankie and Shay looked around casually, their shades in place as they headed across the parking lot to the front door of the showroom.

They were about 20 feet from the door when the men attacked. A pair of arms captured Frankie and Shay each around their upper arms and across their chests while a hand covered their mouths to prevent screaming. Frankie and Shay both reacted instantly, pitching forward to throw their attackers off-balance. While Frankie drove her elbow into her own attacker's solar plexus, Shay stomped on her attacker's instep and drove an elbow into his groin. Shay then twisted out of her attacker's grip and brought her knee up into the man's nose. Frankie stomped on her attacker's instep, whipped her fist backwards into his nose and then swung her closed fist down into his groin. She turned around as her attacker crumpled down to the ground whimpering in pain, to see Shay attacked by the third man. With little patience left, Frankie drew her gun and screwed it into the man's left ear as she pulled the hammer back with a soft 'click'. The attacker froze, recognizing the sound. He brought his hands up into plain sight, letting Shay go.

"Damn I hate things like this." Frankie swore softly. "You OK there Shay?"

"Yeah Frankie," she said as she pulled out her gun and her cell phone. "Yeah, this is Special Agent Donovan, I need a squad car at..." she rambled off the name of the business and the address as she kept her gun leveled at the one non-whimpering attacker. The third remained curled into a fetal position with both of his hands grasping his tender bits as they swelled to ten times their normal size due to the assault laid against them just a few seconds ago. He was going nowhere until someone picked him up and carried him away.

"What do you idiots want with us?" Frankie asked.

The one she had her gun trained on just kept his mouth shut.

"She asked you a question bonehead!" Shay snarled.

"Who said it was you both we wanted?" he finally said.

"Who was the target then?" Frankie asked, pressing the muzzle of the gun into his ear firmly.

The man looked at Frankie, then Shay and smiled as he looked back at Frankie. He said not one word as sirens were heard in the distance and the squealing of tires heralded a few squad cars of Chicago Police. All too soon the red and blue lights lit up the parking lot and uniformed officers were shouting at Frankie and Shay to lower their weapons and put their hands in the air.

Frankie looked at Shay and Shay looked at Frankie. Both sighed and did as ordered. Granted, it was standard procedure, but damn this was annoying. What made it even more annoying was that these two women were well known by most of the beat cops on the street. 30 minutes later, both women had their guns back in the holster and were giving their statements to the police about what happened.

They were about to go into the store when both of their cell phones rang. Each looked at the other with knowing looks and answered the phone. Almost as if in synchronization, both women heard "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!"

"Now Frank..."

"Jake, it's like this..."

****


	3. Promises and Tears

****

Frankie's arms slid over Jake's shoulders and she hugged him tightly from behind, nibbling his ear gently as he read through some of the files.

"Stop that," he joked as he dropped them on the kitchen table and leaned his head back to capture her lips in a soft kiss. His tongue played gently over hers as a hand slid into her loose hair and pulled her closer. One of Frankie's hands cupped his cheek tenderly, her thumb stroking the curve of his cheek softly as she pulled back. Jake smiled softly, tugging gently on a tendril of her hair. "Is Jessie asleep?"

"You got it M'Lover." Frankie grinned as she faked the well-used Irish accent. Jake's stomach turned to mush as the sound caressed his ears. He pulled her around so he could look his wife in the eye. She came around easily and sat down on the edge of the table, her fingers twining with his. "She's fast asleep for the night. Are you all right baby?"

Jake moved the chair in front of her, scooting up between her knees as she shifted her position. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her thighs. It was a gesture he'd gotten in the habit of when she was in the hospital over a year ago. He felt so comforted by simply resting his head against her. "I was so scared today Francesca," he whispered softly.

Frankie's breath caught in her throat and she draped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm sorry baby. But you knew we'd be OK. Shay and I are some pretty tough women."

"It's not that Francesca. You've got more to think about now with Jessie and our marriage. It's not just you any more. If something were to happen to you, I…" he couldn't finish the thought.

It was a thought that had kept Frankie awake many, many nights since they had gotten engaged. She dreaded that fucking phone call at 2am with an apology. Sighing softly, Frankie lifted Jake's head to see the tears running down his cheeks. She could see the remnants of the panic he'd felt when he'd gotten a call from the local PD that afternoon. "I know…" she whispered as she bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips softly. "I know…"

Jake's arms came around her fiercely and protectively, hugging her tight to him as she slid off the table into his lap. When one of his contacts in the Chicago PD had called him and let both him and Frank know about Shay and Frankie, he'd felt his stomach twist painfully. Both of them attacked from behind, attackers held in submission awaiting arrival of police. Just coming off of that bloody Internal Affairs case in Peoria a few months ago had really fucked up his mind in places and left him with a closely guarded perspective of police officers in general. Through it all, Francesca had been there with him, even eight months pregnant and in pain. She had been his anchor that kept him grounded. Someday he'd find out what trump card she played to get Frank to agree to her going under.

Frankie's fingers toyed through Jake's hair slowly, teasingly as his jaw rested on her shoulder. They both stayed wrapped around one another. Moments like this were rare, but preciously treasured between them.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Frankie." Jake finally whispered.

"I will baby. I promise."

--

Gently, trying not to wake his sleeping wife, Frank gathered Shay into his arms. She murmured slightly from the disturbance. She did not wake, but instead snuggled into his embrace and drifted back to sleep while he lovingly stroked her soft hair. Releasing a tender breath, he silently thanked God that she had not been harmed earlier. 

He did not like the unknown. Why those men had attacked Shay and Frankie was still a mystery. The interrogation revealed nothing; not one of them would talk. Until they found out what was going on, he would have to keep close tabs on his wife. He had nearly lost her to his psychopathic cousin. He would not take a chance that someone else was out there intending to do her harm.

Shay stirred in his arms. "Tiger, I'm fine...stop worrying and get some sleep." 

He chuckled softly. "How on earth did you know I was awake?"

"Women's intuition, darling," she said as she stifled a yawn. "That and I know you. You're a natural born worrier."

"I am not. I'm methodical," he argued good-naturedly.

She laughed softly as she trailed a hand over his firm chest moving slowly down his stomach. "Okay, I confess...it was just your touch. You know you drive me crazy even in my sleep."

"Mmmm," he murmured against her temple. "Since you're awake, you can drive me crazy now."

Smiling silkily, her hand reached its destination. "My pleasure, Tiger."

****

Shay looked up from LJ's preschool alphabet lessons as the phone rang. Frankie answered it. "Yeah, she's right here Mr. Renquist. Shay, it's your dad. He says he needs you to come pick him up at the airport. His car is still at the dealership and won't be ready until tomorrow."

"OK - I'm on my way down." Frankie relayed the message and hung up the phone. She turned to see Shay's eyes roll and hear her groan. "What?"

"I'm not in my car. Frank dropped me and the kids off, remember?"

"Take my car." At Shay's look, she grinned. "Yeah, it's bigger than the Blazer, but c'mon, it's a sweeter ride. Here," she fished the keys out of her purse and tossed them to Shay. "I'll watch the kids, you go get your dad and by the time you get back, I think lunch will be here." Earlier, she'd ordered lunch from a local deli around the corner. "We'll need his help getting the office set up before the guys get back."

Both women laughed as Shay kissed her two kids and headed out. Frankie took over helping LJ with his alphabet lessons as Ariel played with Jessie.

Down the street, another unmarked van watched as the gold colored Expedition backed out of the garage. As the car left, the van pulled out behind it and followed it all the way onto the highway.

Shay grumbled about the amount of traffic, but found that the Expedition commanded a rather impressive presence on the road. Littler cars got out of the way for it as she sped along the ribbon of blacktop. Weaving in and out of traffic behind her was the black van. Shay couldn't see the windows roll down or the side door open and a man lean out. 

"That's the one! Get me closer!" the man shouted. As cheesy as it looked, he had a ski mask on over his head to conceal his identity. In his hands he held an automatic sub machine gun.

The first clue Shay had was the honking of horns behind her. She looked into the rear view mirror just in time to see the van speed up behind her. "OH SHIT!" she shouted as a monstrous BANG jerked her into the seat. The van backed up a moment as Shay collected herself and got the car back under control from the first ram. Deftly she changed lanes in an attempt to dodge the van, but it followed. She fished in her purse for her phone as the van sped up again. "FUCK!" came out of her lips as the van rammed her a second time, this time followed by a spray of gunfire across the rear window.

Shay screeched and ducked down. "Damn it Frankie's gonna be pissed that they shot her car!" Shay barely had time to think as the van collided with the driver's side and forced her over a lane. She was busy trying to keep the car from spinning out of control, too busy to see what the driver of the van was trying to do. He pulled back away from the car as the man in the back with the sub-machine took another spray at the Expedition. Shay jerked the wheel to the right, followed closely by the van. She vaguely heard the 'thunk-thunk-thunk' of bullets strafing the door and front panel. She looked up just in time to see the off-ramp divider come into view.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed as the front end of the Expedition crashed into the guardrails. The airbag hit Shay in the face as the 75-mph speeding car came to a sudden stop, the front end crumpling up like tissue paper. The last thing Shay heard as she blacked out was the horn blaring in her ear.

The driver of the van caught a glimpse of blonde hair as the car crashed. "Oh shit."

About a mile ahead and on the opposite side of the highway, Frank and Jake were sitting in Frank's blazer. All of a sudden the traffic slowed to a screeching whoa, stopping all together.

"Oh now what?" Frank groaned. "I tell you Jake, this construction back-up is killing me."

"Let me call Cody and let him know we're going to be late." Jake picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. A few seconds later, Jake hung up the phone. "It's busy. I'll try him again."

Frank groaned. "Damn this traffic isn't moving one inch."

"And I know why, look Frank." Jake pointed out of the windshield to the thin spiraling plume of gray smoke ahead of them.

"Great. Another accident. Better call Shay and let her know we're going to be later than planned with all the sightseeing that's coming up."

Just as Frank picked up the cell phone, an ambulance and a fire truck zigged past them with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"Damn they're fast," Frank muttered to no one in particular as he listened to the ring tone in his ear. When no answer came, Frank growled in frustration and threw the phone down. "Jesus does NO ONE answer their phones?"

"Hey, traffic's moving, pull over into the next lane." Jake suggested.

Frank pulled out of the middle lane into the left lane and within minutes they could see the flashing lights of multiple police cars, two ambulances and the fire truck. By the time they drew even with the first barricade of orange traffic cones, they both could see the driver's side door of a sport utility vehicle was being cut off. Two EMTs were standing behind him with their gear, waiting to get at the accident victim. Jake saw the mangled vehicle clearly as he and Frank inched past. The one fireman stepped back and two more stepped in to wrench the door off it's hinges. One climbed to on top of the vehicle and the other was standing in the now empty door. As they slowly passed, Jake's breathing stopped all together.

"Jesus..." he whispered. "Frank, stop the car!"

"What? I can't do that!"

"SONOFABITCH STOP THE FUCKING CAR!!" Jake screamed as he turned to look out the rear passenger window. The license plate was Frankie's. Her license plate on a 1999 Gold Expedition. As Frank yelled back and pulled the car over, Jake wrenched the door open. He didn't even wait for the car to stop before he was out of the seat and running back to the scene of the accident.

"JAKE?!" Frank yelled and took off after him. He leapt over the concrete K-Rails after Jake. 

"Sir! Stop!" shouted the first policeman as Jake and Frank both drew up to the site. Frank pulled out his badge and flashed it to the officers as three of them converged on Jake.

"FRANKIE!" Jake screamed, pushing the cop off to the side. Frank grabbed hold of Jake before two of the other policemen got to him.

"We're Federal Agents, Officers... That's his wife's vehicle." Frank explained as calmly as he could with a struggling and screaming Jake in his grip.

"I can understand that Agent.. " The officer paused while reading the badge and ID card. "Agent Donovan... but he'll have to stand back out of the way. Please, keep him out of our way while..."

They were cut off by the shout for a backboard that came from the car. Frank and Jake both stopped dead as mummies and watched. Two paramedics ran over with the gurney and a backboard as the first fireman stepped back from the shredded door. Slowly and gingerly the paramedics took over for the fireman and helped the worker on the roof of the car remove the woman. They had a hell of a time with it as the frame was so mangled and twisted out of alignment that there wasn't much room for more than half of a man to get in there. However, they succeeded after 15 more minutes of maneuvering and planning. Slowly the paramedics pulled the backboard out of the car and with the help of two more firemen, lowered the non-moving woman onto the gurney.

It was Frank's turn to go ballistic when he saw the blonde hair of the woman as they rushed to the ambulance.

****


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

****

It felt like an eternity before he reached the EMTs. Pushing past them he finally made it to Shay's side and reached out for her hand when he was pulled roughly away. Normally in the midst of the situation, he was forced to play the part of a spectator as the gurney was lifted and pushed in to the ambulance.

He vaguely heard Jake's voice assuring him that she would be fine. Fine? He didn't think so; he felt his world slipping away as the ambulance door closed and instinctively reached out. 

"Sir... this woman needs to get to the hospital. If you persist in these delays, I'll call one of those officers over here," the EMT growled from the back of the ambulance.

"She's my wife." His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. "I want to ride with her."

"I'm sorry, Sir. There just isn't room. Please... we've got to get her to the hospital," the EMT pleaded.

Frank felt his hand being pulled away from the door and a sideways glance confirmed that Jake was beside him. The ambulance door closed and it sped away. In that moment, Frank knew complete uselessness and utter despair.

"Come on, Frank," Jake urged. Sympathetically, he placed an arm around the taller man's shoulder, led him back to their vehicle and helped Frank into the passenger seat. Sliding behind the wheel, Jake glanced at his boss and friend. His heart broke for the man who sat next to him. 

Jake started the engine and pulled into traffic, taking the exit and following the ambulance and the police escort as closely as possible. He heard Frank mumble something and glanced over at him. He stared straight ahead, his eyes never once veering from the rear of the ambulance. He mumbled again, this time Jake could make out the words. "Ma vie pour le vôtre, Ashling," he whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Quietly Jake picked up the cell phone and called home. Both he and Frank were on autopilot right now. Jake in particular after feeling the bottom drop out when he saw Frankie's car half the size it should have been. "C'mon," he whispered, "pick up the damned phone..."

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God Francesca.." Jake breathed on his end when she picked up. "You all right?"

"Sure baby," Frankie chuckled. At the tone of his voice, she straightened up and moved away from the kids. "What's wrong?"

"I just needed to hear your voice, make sure you were OK." Jake avoided her question.

"Jacob... What. Is. Wrong."

"I... it's Shay. She's been in an accident." Jake threw a look over at Frank who was staring out the window as they followed the police escort behind the ambulance. "We're on our way to the hospital behind the ambulance."

Frankie sat down slowly in the chair she'd been standing next to. If Jake and Frank were on the way to the hospital behind the ambulance, then they were there when the accident happened. That would explain why Jake sounded so incredibly relieved to hear her voice. "OK baby. Look, I know Frank is with you. Keep it together for him. Call me when you find out how Shay is."

"I Love You Francesca Marie." Jake said quietly.

"I know you do baby. I love you too. Hey,"

"Yes?"

"I'm OK." Frankie smiled on her end of the phone as she looked at her daughter. "I know the first thing that went through your mind when you saw the car. I'm here with Jessica and we're OK."

"Kiss Jessie for me."

"I will baby. You take care of Frank and remember to call me."

"I will. Love you." He hung up the phone as they pulled into the emergency room parking.

--

Quito watched the live feed on the television in front of him. "You want to tell me that again, slowly this time?" He was less than amused at this bit of news. Ever since he'd gotten the call that it was done, he'd turned on the news. It was enough time that the local station helicopters were all over it. What pained him further was seeing that the job had gone wrong. Never mind that even from the high altitude of the news choppers he could see The Dog freaking out. He put the remote control down and turned to look at the three men standing behind him.

"We hit the car and the woman driving it." offered the first man.

"But it wasn't the right woman." Quito finished. "She was blonde instead of brunette."

All three of the men looked flustered and cowered beneath Quito's stern gaze.

"You were supposed to get Francesca Marie Shaw, not Shay Donovan. Congratulations gentlemen, you've managed to single-handedly ruin the entire plan. A plan I had worked on for months. Do you realize that if Agent Shay Donovan is dead, that the full force of the Federal Bureau of Investigations is going to be channeled into one very angry Agent Frank Donovan?"

Quito watched the three men. What he wouldn't give for having his old crew with him in this. All the planning, the preparation, the research. And it's blown on a bungled hit. He sighed. Inside he realized that they couldn't do this properly if they didn't respect him or respect themselves. It all came down to respect in the end.

"You gentlemen are lucky. I have another plan."

--

Ma vie pour le vôtre, Ashling = My life for yours, Ashling

****

An hour or two later, Jake looked up at the doctor came out of the trauma bay. He stood up to meet the man and pulled him off to the side. Frank was stretched out in the waiting chairs. The trauma nurse had given him a light sedative to keep him from driving them all insane with questions.

"Mr. Donovan?"

"No, I'm Jake Shaw. Frank is taking a breather. What's up?"

"I really should be talking to Mr. Donovan."

"Then talk, I'm listening," came the voice behind them both, a touch sleepy if nothing else.

"Your wife is fine. She's suffered a concussion, bruised liver and a few broken ribs. We've got her stabilized and she's sleeping."

"If she's fine and stabilized with that little of damage, why did it take you guys so long to come tell me?" Frank's voice was edged with razor sharp irritation.

"Mr. Donovan, we took so long because we kept her under observations to make sure that nothing else popped up. I wanted to make sure that what I told you was all that was wrong with your wife before I came out and told you. Please try to understand that."

When the doctor made to leave, Frank grabbed him by the shoulder. Afraid of the answer to his next question, his voice was low and hesitant. "Doctor, my wife...she was...is..."

The doctor smiled and nodded understandingly. "She is and they're both fine."

Jake's head jerked up quickly. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? If so, why had they kept it a secret from everyone?

Frank drew a relieved breath. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. She's sleeping, as I said. But I'll give you a few minutes with her." The doctor nodded and led Frank back to Trauma One. While Frank was in with Shay, Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house.

Frankie picked up the phone in record time. "Hello?"

"Ay Mami.." Jake breathed into the phone.

"Papi..." she purred back at him. "How is the Lady Agent?"

"She's fine. Concussion, bruised liver and some broken ribs. Doctor said she'd be fine. Frank's with her right now. How is everything?"

--

Pausing in the doorway, Frank took in the sight of his battered and bruised wife. She lay beneath the hospital sheets and blanket looking small and fragile. Seeing the various bandages and IV tubes, he felt the bile rise in his throat. Silently he willed it down and struggled against the sedative he had been given to regain all of his faculties before he neared her side.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and leaned forward to fold Shay's hand gently within his. The nurse had told him she was heavily sedated and may not wake, but he needed to be near her. 

Warmth, tender and familiar enveloped her cold hand. So tired she could not open her heavy eyelids, she lay silent and let the welcomed warmth spread from her hand throughout her body. She started to drift off to the safe haven of darkness when a voice wrapped around her very soul and begged her to open her eyes.

"Ashling," Frank whispered as he brought her hand to his lips. "Wake up, Baby. I know you're tired, but I need to see you open your eyes to believe you're all right." He tenderly brushed a lock of hair from her bruised cheek. He felt the tears well up as he took in the sight of her black eyes, swollen lips, the bruises on her chin and cheeks, and the bandage that covered the nasty gash on her forehead.

--

Frankie looked up as a knock sounded on the door. "Hang on baby." She covered the phone and told LJ to continue with his coloring and to keep an eye on the girls. "Hey... let me answer the door really quick," she said as she tiptoed over a squirming Jessie, a crawling Ariel, and all of LJ's dinosaur toys.

"Frankie, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We still don't know who did this to Shay."

"Oh pish. It's just the lunch delivery guy. I ordered lunch for Shay, the kids and myself. Bergman's Deli around the corner, you remember the place?"

"Yeah, baby, I do. But until we find out who did this, I want you to lock the door and not open it for anyone except me or one of the team."

"On come on Jake. That's a bit much, don't you think?" She rounded the corner and saw the man standing on the porch.

--

Her eyelids opened to a mere slit. The objects that surrounded her were fuzzy and out of focus, but she knew the touch of her husband's hand. Her mouth felt as though it were full of cotton as she tried to speak. "Tiger?" she whispered. 

"Thank God! How're you feeling, Baby?" He smiled warmly.

"Like I was electrocuted, snake bitten and dragged through the Colombian jungle," she sassed miserably. **

"That good, huh?" he chuckled.

"Uh-huh." She glanced at the pitcher of water next to the bed and was thankful when Frank poured her a cup and held it for her to drink from without needing to ask him. She winced when the cup touched her lip, but drank thirstily. When he took the cup away, she said, "Thanks, Baby. Gawd, I must be a mess."

"You're pretty banged up," he began and mentally kicked himself when he watched the sadness wash over her. "And I never saw anything so beautiful, either. Ash, I thought you were dead...a concussion, bruised liver and a lot of bruises look and sound like heaven to me at this moment. You're still with me and the doctor said you'll be fine."

She wanted to believe she was fine, but worry flooded her very being. Instinctively her hands drew protectively over her lower belly and her eyes, welling with unshed tears, questioned him worriedly.

Frank took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. "Shhh....the baby's fine. The doctor said you're both fine." He could see in her eyes that she could not bring herself to believe him. She was in her fourth month with Ariel when she ran into troubles and she was now in her fourth month although she barely showed. "Ash, I would never lie to you."

"I know," she sobbed softly; thankful she had not lost their child in the crash. "I don't want to lose this baby...I know I'm carrying your son."

"Son or daughter, this child will be as healthy, happy and loved as our other children," he assured her. "I love you, mon cadeau."

She smiled through the pain from her facial injuries. "I love you, too, Frank." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm just glad I was alone. If Frankie or the kids were with me..." she trailed off as a sob escaped her throat.

Frank nodded. "Shay...did you see who it was that did this to you?"

--

"No, I don't. Frankie, it was intentional!" Jake hissed. "There was machine gun fire, I saw the bullet holes myself!"

"WHAT??" she gaped as she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. She turned around to pick up her purse. "Oh no they did not!"

"Yes Frankie. They shot at Shay and rammed her repeatedly."

"Son of a bitch they shot my car!" Frankie exclaimed as she dropped her wallet back into her purse.

--

Shay shook her head. "No. Everything's a blur. I just remember thinking Frankie was going to be mad enough to destroy a third-world country because they shot up her car."

Frank chuckled deeply. "Well, I'm sure knowing you were probably only kept alive by that vehicle, she'll be thankful to sacrifice it for you."

--

Frankie turned around right into the muzzle of a silenced semi-automatic handgun. Slowly she lowered the phone. On the other end she could hear Jake still yelling her name.

"Shut it off." the man said quietly.

Frankie did as ordered and clicked off the phone. Back at the hospital, Jake was beginning to panic. Frankie had all of a sudden gone quiet after cursing over her car. When the phone clicked dead in his ear, he immediately redialed. The phone kept ringing without answer.

Jake took a few deep breaths and dialed one more time. When no one answered, he wheeled around and ran back into the emergency bay, shouting for Frank.

--

"Don't be too sure about that," Shay replied with a tentative smile from her swollen lips. She turned her head toward the noise outside the room. "Honey, is that Jake yelling for you?"

Frank nodded. "You rest now, Ashling and I'll go see to Jake. I'll be back later." He kissed her hand and gently laid it to rest on her stomach. "You're my life, Shay Ashling Donovan, and I love you."

Shay sighed as she closed her tired eyes. She was alive. Her husband loved her. She had two beautiful children and another on the way. Life was good. "Love you, too, Tiger. Kiss the babies for me," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Despite the shushes and dirty looks that the ER staff kept giving him, Jake didn't stop until he ran smack into Frank's chest in Trauma One.

"What is it Jake? Even Shay could hear you yelling."

"It's Frankie. I think something's happened."

--

**See "A Shock to the System" by Dreamscape at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=734434

****


	5. Dawning Truths

****

Two of the men grabbed hold of her and wrestled her down to the ground as the third one tied a gag over her mouth. Roughly they hauled the twisting, bucking mass of female up to her feet and dragged her, kicking and snarling back to the front of the house. As they rounded the corner and came into the den where LJ and the girls were at, Frankie's gray eyes widened. The kids…

"Glad to see you realize the situation, Mrs. Francesca Shaw." A voice said smoothly as she froze in place. What little breath she could take before was sucked out harshly as she heard the voice.

"You will be a good girl and remain calm, yes? That way, nothing will happen to the children. I'd hate to think of one of them getting accidentally hurt if you tried to make a run for it. But then, you're a mother, you wouldn't abandon your own child for your own safety, would you." The voice came around and stood in front of her. Again Frankie's eyes widened when she finally saw who owned the voice. 

Both hands came up and pulled the gag from her mouth. "You recognize me. That's good. Then I will assume you know why I'm here."

--

Frank's Blazer wove in and out of traffic behind the escort squad car. After Jake had explained to Frank what he thought was going on, Frank detailed an escort to get them there as soon as possible. This was just great… First there was the attempted abduction in broad daylight, then the forcible collision of Shay in Frankie's car. Now there was possibly a hostage situation at their house.

Jake's jaw was torqued up so tight that Frank thought his teeth were going to crack. The last six months had not been a good time for either him or Frankie. Now his wife was being held hostage with their daughter and two 'cousins'. When it rained it poured.

Frank ignored the blaring horns and silently shaking fists of the other drivers on the highway as he sped along. His children's safety and that of his friend and her daughter were foremost on his mind. Right behind that was the health and well being of his wife still in the hospital where he left her.

"So help me God, if she is being held hostage and one hair on her head is harmed.."

"I know Jake. When we get there, I want you to stay in the car. Let me take care of it. I know it's Frankie and she's your wife… but promise me you'll keep your cool."

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for Jake." Frank knew that was all Jake could do in this situation. He made the turn off of the highway and down the main road through the neighborhood. Maybe it was a good thing that Shay was in the hospital. That way she would be out of the way… but it was her children in there too… Too many thoughts ran through Frank's mind. He would have to clear it all if he had to go to work.

****

The squad car pulled to a stop two houses down as ordered and allowed Frank to pull past it to the driveway of the Shaw residence. Frank got out of the car after parking it across the street and walked up to the door. After looking around and then back at Jake still sitting somewhat patiently in the passenger seat, he knocked on the door.

Inside, Frankie's head jerked around at the knock on the door. She'd sat down on the floor with LJ and the two girls. Playing with LJ kept her mind off of the situation for the most part and it kept the two girls calm to have her down on the floor. LJ was nonplussed with everything going on. Instead he focused on his crayons and his alphabet papers while Aunt Frankie helped him.

"The delivery men with the furniture…" she whispered.

Quito looked at her then the children. "I see. All right, Mrs. Shaw… Get rid of them, calmly please. Don't give them any messages other than to come back another day. Got it?"

Frankie stood up slowly and nodded. Quito picked up little Jessie as Frankie stood. "For insurance. Be a good girl, Francesca."

Frankie's bile rose in her throat and her gray eyes narrowed to slits. That man put his hands on her child and subtly threatened Jessie's health. If she lived, she'd rip his throat out through his rectal sphincter when it was over. But she pushed that thought back for the moment and put on a calm face as she walked towards the front door.

Frank knocked again, this time impatiently. If he didn't get an answer and soon, he could just picture Jake come storming out of the car with murder on his mind. The door opening slowly and only partially interrupted his train of thought.

"Frankie?"

"Hello," she said quietly.

Alarm bells rang in his head. She was far too calm and didn't address him by name. That could only mean that she wasn't alone.

"Everything all right with you Mrs. Shaw? I saw the truck out front and got worried."

"Yes, everything is fine William." Frankie silently groaned. William was their nosey next door neighbor who had knocked on their door at least 20 times in the last week since they'd moved in to see how they were or if they needed anything. She knew Frank knew that because she'd told him about it when he picked Jake up that morning.

"And the kids, I saw your friends drop off their two kids this morning… they OK too?"

"Sure, they're fine." Her eyes flicked to Jake sitting in the car, watching her like a hawk. Tears came to her eyes unbidden and she looked down. "They're just fine," she whispered.

Frank caught the look and he caught the catch in her throat. "Well, all right then Mrs. Shaw. I'll leave you alone. I know you were expecting some delivery guys today. Hope that furniture arrived OK."

"It hasn't arrived yet. I just got lunch delivered. Thank you, William. Goodbye…" she closed the door slowly and walked back to the den where everyone was.

"Very good Francesca. I'm proud of you." Quito said as he handed her daughter back to her.

Frankie took Jessie from him rather quickly and glared daggers at him. "When this is done Quito and the children are safe where they belong - God help you if it is right that He should do so, for no one else will."

"That may be, Mrs. Shaw. But if that happens, it won't be you coming after me."

Frank settled behind the wheel and picked up his cell phone.

"Burkholtz."

"Good Afternoon Deidre. I'm going to need some help. I got a hostage situation involving one of my agent's spouse."

On the other end of the phone, Deidre's breath began to quicken. She knew who it was without asking. Only one of Frank's agents were married - Jake Shaw. And that meant that Francesca was the one being held hostage. "You got it. Anything you need is at your disposal."

****


	6. Deals To Be Made

****

Two hours later saw the arrival of a few more squad cars, Cody and Alex with the mobile command center van down the street and a phone call that Burkholtz herself was on her way down from Washington. The latter had Frank more than curious.

Inside the house, Frankie was again on the floor with the children, Ariel and Jessie in her lap as LJ sat next to her. Quito paced rather irritatingly as he muttered.

"No calls yet. He hasn't called you at all Francesca… May I call you Frankie?" Frankie made a noise like 'no' but he kept on. "I wonder, Frankie, does he know what's going on? Who was that at the door?"

Frankie looked up at him as he approached her. Her gray eyes sparked defiantly as he loomed over her. "No one, a neighbor is all."

Quito looked at her, his dark brown eyes piecing things together. Softly he chuckled. "You're good, you could have been a Fed. Instead you married one. Not bad really, the little girl is beautiful. She looks like you. Check the street, see if anyone's out there." He barked at the three men with him. "I have a feeling we're about to have a party."

Frankie felt LJ's hand worm into hers and looked down.

"Is Mommy and Daddy coming back to get me and Airy?"

"Yes baby, they sure will. Just be patient and work on your coloring."

"Okay Aunt Frankie. Color with me?"

"Sure baby… here…" She picked up the black crayon as she set Ariel off of her lap. Jessie laid back on her legs, dozing lightly. Every now and then, her legs would kick and hit her mother in the stomach lightly. A glimmer of a plan worked into Frankie's mind as she looked at LJ and his crayons… She found herself recalling every little piece of information she could that she'd heard from Jake or read in the files. This just might work….

--

Outside, Frank could see some movement behind the front bay window.

"We've been spotted. He knows we're here."

"He?" Alex asked. They both had long since shoved Jake into the van with Cody.

"Yes, most perpetrators of hostage situations are males. The rare occurrence is female."

"Do we know who this is yet?"

"No. Frankie didn't let it out."

"Just what did she say? Maybe she gave you a clue in disguise."

"She said that the kids were fine and they just had lunch delivered, but the furniture delivery men hadn't arrived yet."

Alex nodded and sighed. "Not much in the way of clues."

In both of their ears a voice chimed into the conversation, though a bit staticky. "She just had lunch delivered?"

"Yes Jake. That's what she'd said."

"Then that's who did it. When I was on the phone with her at the hospital, the doorbell rang as we were talking. She said that lunch from Bergman's Deli was there."

"Alex, you and Jake go to Bergman's and check it out."

Alex nodded and headed back to the van to collect Jake. Maybe they could find something of use…

****

Frankie looked up from LJ's coloring to see Quito pacing back and forth. LJ nudged her and handed her the black crayon.

"Aunt Frankie…"

"Alright LJ. Here, let's see about this." She winked and took the crayon, coloring in something on the page."

Quito wasn't thrilled at all. Since the knocking on the front door, nothing had happened. All he'd seen was the Blazer parked across the street and a van a few houses down. No cops, nothing.

"I'm beginning to think that your husband isn't coming to rescue you, Mrs. Shaw." He finally bit out. Quito stopped his pacing and looked at Frankie. "Why is that? He hasn't called here, he hasn't tried to knock on the door. What is it he knows that we do not?"  


Frankie couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she looked up. Her hand stilled and rested on the piece of paper with the numbers written on it.

He saw the smirk and everything crystallized. "That wasn't a neighbor, was it Frankie? Who was it?"

"Do me a favor and I'll do you a favor."

"No. You are in no position to negotiate."

"Actually, yes I am." Frankie smirked again. "You know damned well that the negotiations team is outside along with SWAT and several Federal Agents - even if you can't see them. There will be no escape for you. You've got children in here that belongs to two Federal Agents, there is no mercy for that from the team. I hold all the cards."

"You hold nothing," he snarled and advanced on Frankie.

Frankie bolted up and stood in front of the children. "Listen to me. Why on earth should the negotiations team make any overtures to you when they don't know who you are or what you want?"

"It's simple. I want Jake Shaw."

Frankie's gray eyes narrowed. Like hell he'd get Jake. It'd be over her dead body that Quito Real ever got his hands on Jake Shaw.

"You object?"

"You're bloody well right I object. However," She smiled charmingly and pushed Quito back a step so she could breathe. "However, you give up the children to the negotiations team outside and you'll get a shot at what you want. If you don't, then hell's fury will descend on this house. And considering that I just painted everything, so I'd prefer not to do that."

Quito blinked. "You.. Not a chance. The children are my bargaining chip against The Dog."

Frankie bristled at Quito's nickname for Jake. She highly disliked it, but she wasn't about to let it get to her. "You're not paying attention and you're showing very little intelligence. You keep me. You give up the kids. It shows respect for the innocent on your behalf and it provides respect to you from the negotiation team. They'll see that you are willing to give and take with them. It'll definitely grease the wheels."

Quito turned around, mulling over the things Frankie had just said to him. If he were a father, he'd want to make sure his child was safe before he gave up his own life. He knew that Jake Shaw would too. So, if he kept hold of Frankie Shaw and the Shaw Puppy, then that would make it just a little bit better too.

"What's it gonna be Quito?"

"All right. The other two kids go, you and the puppy stay. Make the call."

****


	7. A Mother's Love

****

Cody's cell phone rang, disturbing the eerie silence outside the Shaw home. Everyone jumped and turned to look at the confused computer guru. Quickly he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Agent Forrester."

Cody sighed and motioned Frank over. "Yes Frankie?"

"Agent Forrester, I need you to do something. I know you've called Agent Donovan over, but he cannot hear this. I need you," she paused and a small noise was heard as if she'd covered the phone.

Frank frowned when Cody turned away from him and covered his phone. 

"Frank," he whispered. "It's Frankie, she needs me to do something and doesn't want you to hear it. Why, I have- Yes Frankie, I'm here. What do you need?"

"I need you to come to the front door of the house and get the children. The gentleman who's holding us here has decided that it's best to let the kids go in exchange for me. You and you alone, please. Got it?"

"Got it Frankie. Why me?"

He heard a chuckling on Frankie's end. "Ironic twist of Fate. You have no sacred interest outside of friendship. Papa Donovan would be a little too eager. Now, Agent Forrester, if you please." The phone disconnected with a click.

Cody tucked it away and bolted out of the van towards the front door. Frank grabbed him by the arm and jerked him back. "What the hell do you think you are doing Cody?!"

"Trust me Frank. Keep everyone back and for once, for the love of God, just TRUST ME!" Cody removed Frank's hand and hurried to the front door.

Frank growled and began pacing as Cody hit the porch. "Everyone, hold your position until my orders" he growled into his radio. The screeching of tires drew his attention. At the sight of the news van and the reporter getting out, Frank snarled. Grabbing up a local police officer, he ordered him to keep the reporters back at the perimeter. "No shots, no interviews, no quotes. They don't get shit until I give it to them. GO!" Roughly he shoved the young man off towards the still growing number of news cameras and reporters.

Frankie opened up the door and stepped back out of reach. There, next to the door was Ariel sitting and playing with some toy she'd found. When she saw Uncle Cody, she held up her arms. "Hurry Agent Forrester." Her eyes flicked from Cody to the children.

Cody nodded and stepped inside long enough to pick up Ariel and the bag. "I'll be right back for LJ." He turned and headed down the driveway.

Frank's eyes widened when he recognized what was going on. "HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!!" he shouted into the radio as he bolted out into the street to meet Cody. "Where is LJ?!"

"He's still inside. Here, take Ariel and let me go back." Cody shoved Ariel into her Daddy's eager arms along with the diaper bag. Before Frank could stop him, Cody whirled around and almost ran back to the house.

Inside, Frankie was kneeling down in front of LJ. "OK big guy, you be brave, OK?"

"OK Aunt Frankie. Are you and Jessie coming with us?"

"I can't. I have to stay here.. and so does Jessie." She hiccuped and was near tears at the thought of her baby girl having to stay back. Whatever Quito's plan was, he needed her and Jessie to make it work.

"But who will help me with my alphabet?"

"Uncle Cody can do that. Make sure he helps you." She looked up to see Cody standing in the doorway again.

"OK Agent Forrester. LJ has some lessons that we've been working on. Make sure he finishes them, please?" Her eyes pinned to Cody's, silently pleading with him to do as she asked. When Cody nodded, she handed LJ the folded piece of tablet paper that she and he had both been writing on. If Cody held his word, he'd unfold the paper and see the hand written number coding there. "Go on LJ. Take your lesson here and go see Uncle Cody." She gave him a soft push towards Cody and stepped back.

LJ literally ran to his Uncle Cody as if sensing the urgency in the air. Cody bent down and scooped the kid up in a tight bear hug. He looked at Frankie before turning around.

"Cody!"

He turned around to see Frankie stepping closer, but then stopping. The look on her face was tragic.

"Tell Jake…" Frankie wanted so badly to tell Cody to tell Jake that she loved him more than life. 

But Cody understood her look completely. He knew what he felt like being separated from Katie for too long. With a nod to say 'I will, I promise', he turned and ran down the driveway.

Frank met him in the street and pulled LJ from Cody's arms.

"DADDY!" LJ shouted as he hugged his daddy' tight. Cody moved to the side and took Frank by the arm. "We got to talk, Bossman."

Quito smiled as Frankie closed the door. "Very good Frankie. You've earned my respect. Now go sit down. I have a feeling that things are going to get ugly."

****

Clicking the remote to the television in her private room, Thomas Renquist listened without hearing as the newscaster rambled on about some foolish piece of fluff attempt at journalism. He found himself watching his daughter sleep, wishing silently for the death of the mongrels who had done this to her. 

When Shay had not shown up at the airport, he tried to call her cell phone. Receiving no answer, he called his son-in-law who informed him that he was currently waiting for information about Shay who had been taken by ambulance to the emergency room after she had been forced off the road while driving to the airport. He immediately grabbed a taxi and headed for the hospital.

In route, Frank had called him back and told him Shay was going to be fine, but he had to leave to check on a situation at work. He asked Thomas to stop by the house and pick up some things that Shay would need. He had agreed, although he did not want to stop, but get to the hospital to see his baby as soon as possible.

Since arriving, Shay had not woken and was resting peacefully. So, he found himself watching his baby girl sleep and crying silent tears for her trauma. He had spoken to the doctor himself and had been assured she was fine, but looking at her he found it hard to believe. He smiled, though, thinking she was a tough woman. She always managed to come through even the most difficult situations. She was a survivor. 

Lord knows he had not had anything to do with that. And she had hated him for his lack of fatherly duty. He had been a stupid man, cheating himself out of watching her grow and become the woman she was. It made him respect and admire her husband all the more for the man that he was. Frank's job with the government was every bit as demanding as his had been as the Director of the CIA...but Donovan never let that interfere with his family. Somehow, the man always made time for his children. Shay, LJ and Ariel were always first...duty second. And Thomas loved his son-in-law because of that fact. 

He almost laughed. If it had not have been for Uribe using Shay as bait to get him as the Director of the CIA to force Donovan to extract her from Colombia...the two of them would never had gotten together. "Fate plays a wicked game of chess," he said out loud.

"Hmmm?" Shay moaned hearing a voice, but did not fully wake.

We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. This is Leandra Chandler coming to you live. We are here...just a short distance from a hostage scene where a young mother and her infant daughter are being held. There has been no word from the captor as to their demands and we have been told that there is a media black out on information. The man in charge of the negotiations....

Thomas gasped as he recognized the house. "No...." he trailed, his voice heartbreakingly desperate.

Shay's eyes opened at the sound of her father's distressed cry. She immediately focused on the house shown on the television and saw the police and SWAT units surrounding the area. "Frankie..." she croaked, trying to sit up.

"Baby, lay back down," Thomas ordered as he moved to her side.

"No. Daddy...my babies are in that house." Shay pushed the covers down and tried to get out of bed. She groaned loudly and covered her broken ribs. "Daddy..."

"Shay, lay back down," he insisted.

She shook her head and managed to sit up, her legs dangling over the side of the bed. "I have to go," she labored.

"You are in no condition to leave, Mrs. Donovan," the doctor insisted as he entered the room.

Shay gave both the doctor and her father a defiant look. "If you think...for one single moment...that I'm going to lie in this bed while some maniac holds my children hostage...you both need a lobotomy."

Before either man could reply, the door opened and a young woman entered. "Hmmm....attitude. Don't mess with her," she said. 

"Hey Katie. You're just in time...I'm going to need some help getting dressed. Dad...you go with the good doctor here and get my damned release papers. With or without consent, I'm leaving this place." Shay's look brooked no argument and she nodded her satisfaction as both men left the room hurriedly. 

Katie spotted the overnight bag on the chair. Opening it, she found the simplest thing she could find to dress Shay. Taking the blue shirt-dress and sandals she found, she proceeded to help her friend dress. Once done, she went in search of a nurse to remove the IV and check to make sure her ribs were wrapped well enough for travel. 

"Oh Katie...you are a godsend," Shay confessed as the nurse left the room. "How did you know I was here?"

"Caleb called from..." she jerked a thumb up at the screen. "I got here as soon as I could."

Thomas returned to the room and informed them that all the paperwork was taken care of. Together, he and Katie helped Shay into a wheelchair and down to Katie's car. 

****


	8. One Puzzle Solved

****

Jake and Alex returned from Bergman's deli with two items on the agenda - they'd brought lunch back for Frank, the kids and Cody and some information.  As Frank and Cody tucked into their food, Jake turned to look for Jessie.  He couldn't hold back the tears as he noticed that Jessie wasn't there.

Alex put a consoling arm around Jake's shoulder.  The poor man looked about ready to just crumble.  "It's going to be alright.  It's a good sign that this psycho let two of the kids go," she whispered before she turned to Frank.  "We found out that the regular delivery man was held up.  The only descriptions we could get out of him was a black man, my height and thin.  No thing else unfortunately.  The order taken was destined for this address.  Whoever did this didn't take any other order or any of the cash in the moneybag.  He knew what he was doing."

Frank swore.  "And we couldn't get a description?"  He pulled LJ up into his lap and let the boy pick at the sandwich.  The piece of folded up paper was still clenched in his little hand.

Jake shook his head.  "None.  What made him give up the children?"

"Frankie." Cody piped up as Ariel toddled over towards Alex.  She was looking for Mama.  Daddy was here, Uncle Jake was here, but Mama wasn't here.

"Come again?" Jake said quietly.

"Frankie called me on the cell phone, told me that she needed me to come get the kids, that the 'gentleman' who's doing this decided it was best to let them go.  Didn't say who it was and I didn't see anyone when I picked them up."

"YOU picked them up?" Alex said incredulously as she picked Ariel up.

"Yes, Alex, ME.  She said me and me alone.  She also had a message for Jake.  One that she couldn't put into words, but I have a feeling that it went something like 'Love you beyond words.'  At least that's what it said on her face.  Of course, she also said that I have to help LJ with his alphabet lessons, so take it as you will."

Frank blinked.  Why would Frankie say such a thing when she knew that all of Cody's time would be eaten up with the technical side of things.  "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you better believe it.  She even made sure that LJ took that particular lesson with him for me to finish helping him with."  As he pointed to the piece of paper in LJ's hand, he reached for the last bite of his sandwich.

Frank frowned.  Frankie was trying to tell them something.  Carefully he tried to take the paper from his son's grip.

"No Daddy.  Uncle Cody is supposa he'p me!"

"I know LJ.  Let Daddy have a look first, then Uncle Cody can help."  Careful not to tear it, he finally pried it out of his son's tight-fisted little grip.  Setting LJ down, Frank unfolded the piece of paper onto the table.  Staring up at them all was no alphabet, but Frankie's scribbling in black crayon.

"What…" was all Jake said as he leaned over.

"Jesus she's smart.  She's sent us a message under her captor's nose.  I'll bet he didn't even think about this." Alex said as she leaned over to look it over.

Slowly and carefully Frank read off the scribbles.  "17… 21… 9… 20… 15.  What.. Good Lord." he sighed.  "18… 5… 1… 12.  It's a puzzle.  But what's the code breaker?"

Alex pulled the paper over in front of her.  LJ started throwing a fit.  That was HIS paper and Aunt Frankie told him he had to finish it with Uncle Cody's help.

"LJ!  Stop… what.." Alex gasped as he reached over, snatched the paper up and handed it to Cody with a pleased look. 

"He'p me finish Uncle Cody."

****

Cody blinked and pushed his sandwich aside.  He took the paper from LJ and looked at it slowly.  "I… I think I got it.  It's an anagram.  Let's see… we just have to find the one… none of the numbers are the same, all the different… nothing… wait.  LJ, was Aunt Frankie helping with your letters?"

"Uh huh.  She he'ped me with letters."

"Good girl Frankie…" Cody mumbled while his fingers tapped randomly on the ledge holding his keyboard.

Frank, Alex and Jake watched impatiently.  "What is it Cody?" Frank finally snarled out.

"The anagram code breaker.  A=1."  He picked up a pencil and put an "A" next to the 1.  He followed suit down the alphabet.  "What's the fifth letter?"

Alex's fingers thrummed on the table softly.  "E."  She watched as Cody wrote down an "E" next to the A.

Frank joined in.  "9 is an I.  And L is twelfth."  Cody wrote those down too and kept flicking his eyes over the numbers.

Jake sat back with a sickening dread in his stomach.  Why did these letters sound so familiar?

"15 is O" Alex offered.

"17 is a Q" Cody said as he wrote it down.

"Oh my God." Jake whispered and ripped the paper from Cody's grip.

"HEY!"

Jake ignored both Cody and LJ as he looked over the paper.  Q… 9…  I… 20… O… 18/R… E… A… L.  His breath quickened as he shot up from the table.  He turned around, his dark eyes closing against the reality.  An overwhelming sense of déjà vu came to haunt him as his mind replayed that fated day so many years ago…

_This was it.  Jake reached for his gun and turned around.  As he turned around to face Quito, Quito's face fell as the realization hit him.  He'd been betrayed._

_"Can't do it Quito. Can't do it."  Jake pulled out his badge and showed it plainly to Quito.  "Federal Agent.  You're under arrest."_

_Quito took a slow breath as he took in the truth.  "I treated you like my brother."_

_Jake shook his head slowly.  "You're not my brother."_

_A look of disgust came over Quito's face.  "Well, let me ask you somethin', Mister Hero..."  He watched as Jake slowly lowered his badge.  The gun was still trained dead center on him.  "I'm black Jesus, I produce miracles.  I build playgrounds.  I build clinics.  I send kids to college.  How many kids have you sent to college?"_

_Jake snarled.  "How many kids have you sent to hell?!"_

_Quito half laughed as the doors to the room opened and a whole team of Agents swarmed in._

_"You OK Jake?" Donovan asked as he moved past Jake towards Quito, his own gun raised._

_"Yeah."_

_"Jake."  Quito half laughed again as Donovan took the package of China White out of Quito's hand.  Donovan proceeded to pat Quito down as Quito put his hands on his head.  "Twelve rounds in a fight Jake.  This is just round one.  I'm gonna be seeing you Jake.  I'm gonna be seeing your family too.  Yeah, that's right.  Jake the Dog.  That's what you are, the White Man's Dog!"_

_"Shut the hell up." Monica growled out behind Jake._

_Quito turned his head and barked at Monica, then looked back at Jake and laughed slowly._

_  
"That's enough!" Donovan ordered._

_"Go ahead punk," Quito fixed Jake with a look of dead seriousness.  "Chump.  Bitch.  Traitor...  **Traitor."  **_

_That last word hung in the air between Jake and Quito.  Everyone looked on in silence, trying to gauge what Jake would do, how he would react._

_Jake took a deep breath, then pulled his gun back.  "Did you feel that?  Huh Quito?"  Inside Jake was shaking mad as he stepped into Quito's face.  "Today was your day to die."  _

_Quito didn't blink at Jake's words, he just kept looking back as if to say,'This isn't over yet Jake.  This is not over.'_

"Jake, what is it.."

_"Is it true? Huh?"_

_"Yeah it's true.  I care about you, I'm like you...You can change, but we have to go now! Come with me!"_

_The little boy spit on him, spit in his face.  Jake slowly stood up and wiped it off.  He was in shock more than anything as he was hustled into the SUV.  The kid who had looked up to him a day or so ago and wanted to be like him, right down to liking pizza because he liked pizza, had spit on him._

"It's Quito."

****


	9. Coming to Terms

****

"I won't let you do anything stupid," Donovan growled, grasping Jake firmly by the arm, turning him around as Jake started back towards the SWAT units. "I have a stake in bringing Quito down, too."

"No one gets in my way when it concerns Quito," Jake hissed.  "For Christ's sake, Donovan, he's holding my wife hostage.  He has a gun on my daughter.  You can't just expect me to do nothing!"

Frank gave Jake an incredulous look.  "I admit, Jake, you're right there.  But don't you forget that my children were in there along with Jessie."

"So what do I do, Frank, huh?  He threatened me years ago, when I busted him.  Damn it Frank, how the hell did he get out?!  Why didn't we know about it?"

"I don't know.  It's something we'll have to find out when this is over with.  I'll stake my life on Real being behind the hit on Frankie's car that nearly killed Shay and our un..." he trailed his words and abruptly released Jake's arm.

It was Jake's turn to grab Frank by the arm and spin him around as he moved away from Jake.  "Your wife and what?" He asked softly as the realization set in that he was not the only one suffering at the hands of Quito Real.  What he felt, his boss was feeling and perhaps together they could get through this without anyone else's loved ones being hurt or endangered.

Frank stared at Jake for a long moment before answering.  "Shay's pregnant.  About four months along."

"Why hasn't she told us?  Especially Frankie?"

Frank smiled thinly.  "She didn't want you all treating her like a china doll because of what happened during her pregnancy with Ariel." 

Jake frowned.  "Well, that's just ridiculous."

"Is it?  Uh-huh..." he commented as he and Jake walked back toward the others.  "I seem to remember Uncew Jake was hovering over her constantly to the point of her threatening his life if he didn't leave her alone."

Jake laughed slightly and shook his head.  "True enough.  Well, remind me to give her hell when all this is over.  Frankie's gonna kick her ass when she finds out."

Frank rolled his eyes.  "A match I would have paid money to see at one point in their relationship.  Your Firecracker and my Hellion.  What a combination."

Jake nodded.  "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

Frank looked at Jake for a moment.  A year or two ago, the roles were reversed and his Shay was the one being held hostage.  He knew very well where the younger man was at right now.  "This is where it gets down and dirty Jake.  Quito's got Frankie and Jessie, but he's shown good faith in letting LJ and Ariel go.  Once before I told you that I needed YOU, Jake Shaw, on my team.  Your potential has only increased over the years and you've settled down quite a bit since you married Frankie.  You've lost that chip on your shoulder Jake.  This makes what I'm about to tell you that much more important.  Quito is back.  He's fulfilling his promise to you when you arrested him.  Twelve rounds in a fight.  This is his last round, you understand me?  He's got a Private Investigator and a young child in there - NOT your wife, NOT your child.  You have got to put all that anger, rage, fear - everything - into a small little place in your mind and lock it away.  If you cannot, if you don't, you won't be of any use to me or to the two ladies inside that house.  Can you do that Jake?  Can you lock it all away until this is over?"

Jake looked at Frank for a moment.  His friend was still there… friend.  Slowly he looked away and turned around.  Too many thoughts whirled around inside his head to think clearly.  Once upon a time you'd never have convinced Jake that he could actually become friends with this man.  But he had.  They were bordering on brothers at times.  And all because each had married the other's friend.  Shay… Frankie… two lights in the night sky that drew both he and Frank home at the end of the long, horrid days, gave them both a reason to live and breathe.  Shay, who was pregnant a third time and lying in a hospital bed because of something beyond his control, beyond her husband's control.  Frankie, who was being held hostage because of a twist of fate, his daughter for whom his world turned around on its axis.  Could he put everything he felt for these three women into a little box and lock it away until the bitter end?

Frank watched Jake as he sorted things out.  The reckless young man had matured in the years since he'd taken over control of the SOG.  Jake had settled down into a younger version of himself.  Frank had to smile - he'd had Jake pegged the moment he put him into the assignment with Quito Real.  Jake had depthless and unfathomable talent, skill and potential as an agent.  He'd grown up under Frank's grooming and guidance.  No small part of that was attributed to Shay and Frankie's influences either.

Jake hung his head for a moment.  He could feel Frank watching him, he could feel Alex and Cody watching them both from where they sat with the two Donovan kids.  By now they'd finished the puzzle and put it together who was doing this.  They were waiting for any sign of what was going to happen now.  What WAS going to happen now?  "We do this… Quito never leaves that house."

"What.."

Jake turned around, a solid wall behind his eyes.  All the frustration, the fear, the feelings of anger against Quito was gone, replaced by his own version of 'The Iceman'.  It was time to rock and roll.  "We do this.  No matter what happens, Quito doesn't live.  I'm not asking much," he said as Frank started to object.  "If we simply arrest him and put him away, he'll keep coming back again and again.  Next time it'll be worse than simply putting one of them into the hospital.  Next time he'll put one in the ground.  I can't live with that possibility.  Y'know, Frankie said something to me once, a few months ago while I was in Peoria.*  She said, 'What is urgent takes priority over what is merely important, so that what is important will be attended to only when it becomes urgent, which may be too late.'  I had no idea what the hell she meant until now.  When we arrested Quito the first time, it was urgent.  But it faded back to merely important until he got off and teamed up with Sonny.  Then it fell back to being urgent again.  After he was put in prison, it became merely important again.  But it's urgent now.  It's very urgent that Quito not ever have the chance to do this to us - or anyone else - again.

"So, Agent Shaw.  What's the game plan?"

****


	10. A Child's NeedA Wife's Faith

****

Alex watched transfixed as Ariel Sage Donovan waddled over to her brother who sat on the ground at her feet drawing in a tablet Uncle Cody had given him.  She was obviously intent on something as she squatted next to LJ and patted his arm.  She made a few sounds in her own soft baby talk and was clearly displeased when LJ shook his head.  Did they truly understand each other?  Fascinating.

Ariel shoved her dark hair from her eyes as she gazed at her brother's face.  "Tell me," she pleaded.  To LJ, Ariel spoke plainly...to all others within hearing range, she babbled in her unintelligible baby talk.

"Don't know, Airy.  I can't tell you," he insisted.  Although LJ could speak plainly enough to adults, it was easier for Airy if he spoke in her language.  He was not so grown-up that he could not still speak the language that babies understood best.

"I'm going to find out," she replied determinedly in her baby's language.

Alex watched the transaction between the two toddlers in amazement.  She almost laughed when Ariel tossed her hair out of her eyes.  Ariel was the epitome of her mother.  She had her father's dark, exotic looks...but her characteristics clearly showed she was going to take after her mother one hundred percent.

Unable to move, but just watch as the toddler made her way to stand by her father a couple feet away, Alex smiled when Ariel tugged insistently at Frank's pant leg.

Frank knelt down to bring himself as near to eye level as he could with his baby girl.  "Whatcha doin', Princess?"

In response Ariel babbled resolutely to her father.

"Do you want to play with LJ, honey?" he asked, not able to understand what she needed.  He was taken aback when she stomped her little foot and let out an exasperated breath.

"Princess, Daddy has to work.  Go play with LJ," he insisted.

Ariel's eyes grew stormy.  How could she make him understand?  LJ understood her...sometimes Mama did.  He never did.  She put a little hand to her hip and waved her other hand around.  She said the only thing she could think of..."Da da da da."

Frank's lips curved into a delicate smile.  In the back of his mind he knew he did not have time to attend to his children, but damn...his daughter just said her first word and he was there to hear it!  And she said "da da".   He touched her cheek tenderly, "yes, my baby...Da da."

Ariel shook her head.  He still did not understand.  "Dada dada...Mama mama mama..."

He picked her up and sat her on his knee.  "Princess...if this was any other time...but Daddy has to help Aunt Frankie and Cousin Jessie.  Please baby...go play with LJ."

Ariel was beyond fuming.  Why didn't he understand?  Her voice grew to a scream, "MAMAMAMAMAMA!!"

Frank's eyes widened at her sudden temper.  "Wha..." he looked over when he heard the small voice of his son.

"Airy can't find Mama and she wansa know where Mama is.  Mama is always where we can find her."

"Oh my God," Alex exclaimed as she joined Frank and took Ariel from him.

"What?" he asked as he brought himself to a standing position.

"Your kids...they understand each other."

Frank smiled.  Shay always said they communicated without problem.  This was the first time he had actually seen it.  "Amazing, isn't it?  I think they have the secrets of the universe locked inside.  It's too bad we're too grownup to understand them."

****

****

The team watched as the barricade was moved aside to let a vehicle through.  "That's Katie's car," Cody said moving forward.

"Cody, you don't need the distraction.  Please ask her to leave," Frank insisted.

Cody shook his head.  "Something's up Frank.  She was going to the hospital to stay with Shay.  She knows better than to come here."

"Shay..." he breathed.  His first thought was that she had complications and something had happened to the baby.  No, Thomas would have called him.  He released a relieved breath when he saw Katie and Thomas helping Shay from the vehicle.  "Good God, what the hell..." and took off running until he was at her side.

"Ash, what the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" he demanded softly as he lifted her into his arms.

Shay groaned and hissed at the pain the sudden movement caused.  "Easy Tiger...broken ribs remember."  She laid her head on his shoulder in exhaustion.  "My babies?"

"Shhh...Quito released them, thankfully.  I don't know how Frankie got him to do it, but she did.  Unfortunately, Frankie and Jessie are still in there."  He sat her down gently in the chair next to Alex.  He took Ariel from Alex and placed her on Shay's lap.  "Be careful, Princess.  Mama's not feeling good."  He watched as Ariel smiled and curled up on her Mama's lap and fell asleep.

Shay smiled warmly at her precious bundle before cupping LJ's little face with a hand.  "How's my Little Man?  You being a good boy?"

"Uh-huh...Uncle Cody helped me with my lesson's Mama, cuz that mean man would not let Aunt Frankie come with me to finish them."

"I'm so proud of you baby.  Such a brave Little Man," she said, a soft sob in her voice.

She saw Jake standing off by himself.  "How's our boy doin?"

"He's torn, but focused.  We'll get through this," Frank insisted.

"Quito Real?" Shay said absently, going through all the past details involving Quito and Jake.

Frank nodded and touched her bruised cheek tenderly.  "Real.  He did this to you, Ash.  Thought you were Frankie."

"Forget me, my love.  Frankie and Jessie are all that matter.  He won't let them go, Frank.  He won't let them leave alive.  He knows he may die in this attempt, but he is determined.  His vengeance has consumed him and getting to Jake... killing him and his family...that's all that matters to him now."

Frank saw the unwavering truth in the sky-blue depths of her eyes.  "He won't get his way, Ash.  I won't have it."

She lifted a hand to his cheek and closed her eyes when he turned his head and kissed her palm.  "I believe in you, Franklin Paul Donovan."

****


	11. A Show of Force

****

"You have to know that you're not going to get out of here alive Real.  Neither Jake nor Frank will allow you to live after what you've done."

Quito looked at Frankie with a smirk.  "This is only round three, Mrs. Jake The Dog.  I got nine more rounds after this one."

Frankie chuckled.  "You think so?  Just remember that Ali knocked out an opponent right after the bell rang.  He never had to make it to round two - what makes you think you'll make it past round three?"

"Oh I will.  You see, Jake The Dog is a law-abiding man.  He can't kill me unless I draw down on him.  I don't plan on getting that far.  Frankie," Quito smiled eerily as he stepped closer.  "I plan on making him suffer.  He took everything from me, my business, my people, my wife Keeshia.  Most of all, he betrayed me when I treated him like my brother.  I let him in, I killed the one man who was trying to protect me and had seen through Jake's lies.  I killed him because Jake's lies had blinded me."  Quito's voice grew deathly silent.  "Now, I'm going to take it all away from him."

Frankie's gray eyes stormed as she watched him hovering an inch above her face.  He meant to kill them all.  She could see that now.  Her daughter held tight to her, Frankie kissed the top of her black hair and closed her eyes.  At least LJ and Ariel were safe outside now.  Surely Frank and Cody had gotten the puzzle and solved it by now.  Surely by now they realized that it was Quito in here.  For the first time since this began, she felt hopeless.

Quito watched her.  He felt some measure of sympathy towards the woman and child.  It wasn't their fault.  They were suffering because of Jake Shaw.  He shook his head and moved towards the window in the front of the house to watch the buzzing of activity on the street.  "Well, well, looks like a family reunion.  I see Alex Cross is here, and Frank Donovan too.  Weeeellllll Jake The Dog is here too.  Yeah, chump, I got your wife here, baby girl too.  C'mon and get some…"

The three men with Quito looked at one another.  They were hired to kidnap the woman at first, then to run her car off the highway.  They weren't getting paid enough to stay here and get arrested on a Federal charge of kidnapping - or worse, killed in the gunfire.  The first one looked at the other two before stepping up.

"Quito, man, this is nuts.  We didn't sign on for this."

Quito turned around slowly.  "I hired you to do what I told you."

"QUITO REAL!" came the amplified voice from outside.  Inside the house, Frankie's head snapped up and Quito turned back to the window.  "Quito Real, I know you're in there.  I'm here to discuss your terms for surrender."

Quito chuckled.  "There will be no surrender," he whispered softly as he turned back around to the three men.

Outside, everyone was waiting for some sign of an answer.  Frank tried again to get Quito's attention while Cody was trying to send Katie home.

"Forget it Caleb!  I'm not leaving!"  She stomped her foot adamantly and fixed Cody with such a glare that Alex and Shay had to laugh.  She'd been hanging around Alex, Shay and Frankie FAR too long for Cody's well being.  "I know there is something I can do to help."

"You can help by going home Katherine." Cody growled.  "It's about to get messy here if Frank can't talk Quito out of there.  Frankie is friends with over half of the people here on the Chicago Police and if they get their hands on him, it's going to get brutal.  Go home!"

Katie sighed as Cody turned and walked away.  "Shay, how the hell do you do it?"

"Easy, I'm not a civilian.  Cody can't tell me to go home."  She chuckled softly, hissing at the small trill of pain that shot through her ribs.  "Stay close to me and you'll be fine."

Back inside, Quito had his back to the window and glared down at the three men in front of him.  "You want to do what?"

"We're getting out of here.  Man, look out there!! They got SWAT, the FBI negotiating team, almost all of the police force too!  This is insane man, I'm getting my ass out of here.  I didn't sign on to get shot!"  He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't do it."

"Fuck you man.  I'd rather go to jail than to watch you kill a woman and baby for your twisted idea of revenge."  He grabbed the door and opened it.

Frank stood up as he saw the door open.  Quito was coming out, just like that?  Cody, Alex and Jake all drew closer to Frank as they watched the first man step out onto the porch.  However, the pregnant silence was shattered by the POW-POW-POW of gunshots.  Frank ducked down behind the car, Jake covered Shay and the kids, Cody grabbed Katie and pinned her down under him to shield her and Alex flattened out onto the ground as all of the other law enforcement personnel either hit the ground or returned fire.

Frankie screamed and ducked down, covering Jessie with her own body when she heard the first shot from Quito's gun.  She stayed curled up around Jessie's body when she heard the return fire from outside.  _'Oh God! Mary, Mother of God, please let Jake be all right!' she thought as she heard Frank screaming over the bullhorn for a cease-fire._

Quito half-laughed and looked at the other two men as they lay on the floor nearby.  "Either one of you want to leave?"

****


	12. A Plan Forms

****

Jake peeked up from where he'd been shielding Shay from possible fire.  The gunshots had first come from the house and then the house was fired upon by law enforcement.  He didn't care anymore.  His wife was still in there with his daughter.  He popped up lickety split and started towards the house.

Frank looked up to see Jake start running and he himself bolted up off of the ground and grabbed Jake.  "NO!"

"LET ME GO!!"  Jake started struggling in Frank's grip.  However, he couldn't break loose from Frank's iron grip.

"Stop it Jake!  We don't know what happened yet!  For all we know Frankie found her backup and shot -" They were interrupted by the voice from inside the house.

"Twelve rounds in a fight, Jake the Dog!" echoed across the street.  "I think I have something that belongs to you."

Cody and Katie looked up.  Alex stood up slowly and Shay's mouth dropped open.  Frank and Jake stilled their struggle.  

"I see you, Jake the Dog... going to come claim what's yours?"

At that threat, Jake started struggling in Frank's grasp again.  It was obvious he was eager to get into the house and to his wife and child.  The inner resolve he'd formed was now gone in the face of a very real threat to his family.  Alex grabbed hold of him and started to shake him as if to shake some sense into him.  Shay had started to get up, but Cody pushed her back down to sitting.

"We've got to find a way into the house." Shay said plainly as both Frank and Alex got Jake under control.

"How?  He'll see us if we approach the front." Jake ground out through gritted teeth.

"Easy there Jake."  Alex tentatively released her grip on her friend.  "I highly doubt Frank would allow us to rush the house like it was Iwo Jima."

"Alex is right."  Frank sighed in frustration.  "We can't go in the front.  And if we try to go in the side gate, he'll see us.  It's not smart to wait until dark - I have a feeling that if we do, Quito will get desperate and it'll turn ugly.  Jake, tell me again about the layout of the house."

"There are three rooms upstairs, a guest room downstairs, the den, the living room, the dining room and the kitchen.  There's also a utility room off of the garage."

"Well, the three rooms upstairs are out of the question.  Any locked doors that might be unlocked?"

"Doesn't matter, the alarm system is on all of the doors.  You open a door and the control panel chimes throughout the house.  He'll hear us."

"What about the windows?" Katie piped up.  "Surely you've got a window open somewhere in that house."

"I doubt it.  Frankie knows better." Jake muttered.

"Yeah, weren't y'all painting a room?" Shay asked.

"That one was upstairs, the guest bedroom.  No, the only window that I know that Frankie keeps open is the utility room window when she's doing laundry.  Best I can hope for is that it's unlocked.  I know we didn't have a chime alarm put on it because it's too small for anyone to fit through."  Jake looked at Shay and sighed.  "The only one who might be able to fit through it is Cody or Katie, Katie probably."

"Then I guess I'm going in."

All five Federal Agents turned to look at the petite Ranger as if she were loony.  Cody grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her off to the side.

"NO!"

"Stop it Caleb.  I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing.  Look," she pulled away and addressed everyone else.  "I can fit through the window, right Jake?"  When he nodded yes, probably, she continued.  "I'm not ballsy enough to think I can take on a seasoned criminal.  But, perhaps I can slip in and distract him away from the front door and allow you guys to come in and do your thing."

"Let me put it to you in words I know you'll understand Katie... N-O NO!  No way, no how, not a snowball's chance in hell am I going to let you put your life in danger!"  Cody was nearly shouting.

"Cody, stop it."  Shay cut in.  "I think she's got a point.  Look..."  Frank and company gathered around her as she outlined her plan.

--

Quito watched the scene unfolding outside the window.  The two men still inside the house lay bleeding all over Frankie's new carpeting while the one man bled on the porch.  "It looks like your hero is going to try and mount a rescue."

Frankie just looked at Quito from where she was curled up on the floor around Jessie.  Raw hatred seethed in her gray eyes and for a moment Quito backed up.

"There is no escape for you Quito Real." She ground out between her teeth.  "It will be swift and it will be merciless."

****


	13. Setting up The Go

****

Katie helped Shay into the car.  As she headed around to the driver's side, Frank leaned in and kissed his wife.

"Take care… and help Katie along as best you can.  I know I'm asking a lot of you in your current condition, but –"

"You don't need to ask.  I'll do what I can to get her to where she needs to go."  She kissed Frank in return and looked at Jake as Katie started the car.  The poor man… his mouth was set in a tight pressed line and he looked like he was between tears and murder.  How hard for him to be in this spot.

"Let's go Shay.  Next street behind this one, yes?"

"You got it."  She pulled out of the corralled police cars and turned, heading down the street.

--

Frankie watched keenly as Quito allowed her to see Shay and Katie leaving.  But, LJ and Ariel were still there… something was up.  Shay would never agree to go home without taking the kids with her.  Frankie's forehead furrowed in a deep frown – What was that woman up to?  Even as tough as that woman was, Shay was in no condition to be trying to pull anything more spectacular than sitting up.

--

Jake watched as the car pulled off down the street.  A woman he considered a sister and another woman he considered a friend were about to do something that was incredibly dangerous in their attempt to help him rescue his wife and child.  If this worked, he'd have to rub Shay's feet until she gave birth to the new baby.  And if Katie pulled it off… well, he'd think of something nice to do for her.

Behind him, Cody paced in frustration.  His girlfriend had been hanging out far too long with Shay, Alex and Frankie.  She had absorbed some of their guts and stubbornness.  In a way he loved it about her, in another way he was terrified for her.  She was a US Park Ranger, not a Federal Agent.  She didn't have any training for this.  What on earth was Shay and Frank thinking in letting her do this?  What on earth was HE thinking in not putting his foot down?

--

Katie pulled the car to a stop.  "This is the right place?"

Shay sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt.  "You got it.  Come help me out and let's see if anyone's home."

Katie came around the car and helped Shay out, then followed her up to the front door.  After ringing the doorbell, they both waited.

"Hello?" the woman asked as she opened the door.  She looked to be about 70 years old and rather fragile looking.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am.  My name is Shay Donovan; I'm a Federal Agent with the Justice Department.  This is Katie…  We were wondering if we could impose on your hospitality for a moment?"

The elderly woman blinked and stepped back slightly.  "Y-Yes, what is it?"  She looked almost terrified.

"Please, it's OK.  Katie here needs to get into your backyard.  You are aware that on the street behind you there is a slight situation involving a young woman and her baby?"  When the woman nodded, Shay smiled in relief.  "Well, Katie is working with the Justice Department and needs to go through your back yard to get to the house behind you.  Can she get your permission to do so?"

When the woman nodded again, both Shay and Katie sighed in relief and stepped into the house.  "And since I'm rather banged up from an automobile accident, can I just rest here for a while?"

--

Frankie felt the gun in the small of her back and she froze.

"Come on back to the den, Mrs. Jake the Dog.  No more watching for you.  I don't want you to get the idea you can bolt out of the front door."

Slowly Frankie held her hands up so Quito could see them and she backed up just as slowly.  Jessie was still laying on the den floor, half-asleep with her favorite plushie in her tight fisted grip.  If they were going to do something outside, then no matter what, Jessie's life came first.  She'd died once to save a friend's life, she'd die without blinking to save her daughter's life.

****


	14. It's A Go!

****

Katie crept up to the back of the garage and took a deep breath.  She'd spied the utility room window the instant she'd scaled the fence and landed in Frankie and Jake's back yard.  After waiting a moment to make sure it was clear, she slowly raised up and felt at the window.  Good, it wasn't latched.  Gingerly she slid up the windowpane and braced herself to jump and slide in.

--

LJ watched the events unfold around him intently.  Although he did not quite understand all that was happening, he did know that his Aunt Frankie and Cousin Jessie were being kept away from the people who loved them.  

His thoughts were distracted briefly by his father walking by with some strange thing that he kept talking to Uncle Jake's house with.  His eyes opened wide when he was hit with an idea.  He waited until his father put down the horn-talking-thingy and toddled over to where it waited. Glancing around he saw no one was paying him much attention as he examined the strange thing.

'Now, how did daddy work this?  Hmmm...yeah.  He pushed this in...yeah. I can do that!'  Without hesitation he picked up the bullhorn and pushed the protruding piece that worked the gizmo.   

All heads turned when they heard the sudden squawk of the bullhorn. Frank raced back to retrieve it from his son, but not before LJ had said his piece.

"Um...Mr. BadMan inside Uncew Jake's house...um...pweeze let my Aunt Fwankie and Cuzzin' Jessie come out to pway."  LJ paused and grew frustrated when he received no answer from the Mr. BadMan.  "My Daddy's gonna beat you up, Mr. BadMan! You bettah do da wight thing!"

Behind the Shaw house, Shay's hand flew to her mouth in an effort to contain the squeal that threatened.  He was so darling in his concern for his aunt and cousin that he had little regard for the grownups and decided to take matters into his own little hands.

Frank and Jake reached him at the same time, both trying to scoop him up into their arms to hug him and scold him at the same time.  Neither one quite got around to scolding the little tyke.  Instead, Daddy passed LJ off to Auntie Alex and Uncle Cody to keep him out of the way.  Both Jake and Frank prayed that LJ's distraction hadn't harmed the situation.

--

Katie smiled to herself at LJ's distraction.  When she'd landed, she'd hit the dryer and made a racket before landing on the ground.  However, with LJ squawking on the bullhorn, chances were that no one heard the noise.  She checked the radio and earpiece that had been given her.  She hit the button and whispered to Shay that she was in the garage.  Cautiously she inched through the garage and pushed open the door that led into the kitchen.  From what Jake had told her of the layout, the garage opened into the kitchen, the kitchen into the dining room, which was openly adjacent to the den.  Jake had a feeling that the den was where Frankie and Quito were.  On hands and knees, she crept along the floor, halting in her progress as she heard a man's voice.

"How cute.  Well, Auntie Fwankie…"  Quito turned from facing the front of the house to look at the woman behind him.  Raw hatred was beginning to form for this woman.

Frankie smirked coldly.  She'd heard the noise in the garage and she'd also heard the door to the garage opening.  Someone was in the house.

--

"Frank…"

Frank picked up his handheld radio.  "Go ahead."

"She's in.  I'm watching her from the rear neighbor's yard and Katie's just radioed that she was in.  She's going to send me a signal when she's about to distract Quito and give you and Jake some time to get to the front door."

"Good work Shay, Katie too.  When Quito shot his accomplice, he neglected to close the front door.  Tell Katie to go, remind her that her first priority is to distract Quito and protect Jessie.  Frankie can take care of herself once the worry of her child is off of her mind."

"10-4."

--

Katie paused and listened to the relayed message.  She depressed the button on her radio twice to signal Shay she understood.  Inching along to the edge of the cabinets, Katie peeked around them to see a tall black man facing down Frankie with his back to her and little Jessie on the floor a good 10 feet behind them both.  Her lack of movement told Katie that the baby was asleep or playing with something.  Quickly she depressed the button three more times and waited.

--

Shay heard the three static clicks and switched radios.  "It's a go.  Repeat, move in Shaw and Donovan.  Move In."

Once the order was given, she hit the response to Katie, three more quick succession clicks that told her to Go.

--

Jake and Frank heard the order and bolted out from behind the cars and ran up to the front of the house.  Inside they both heard a ruckus and some shouting.  Jake kicked the door open wider and leapt over the dead body.  Frank was right behind him, both of them with guns drawn.  They followed the noise to see Katie up against the back wall with something bundled up in her arms and Frankie locked in a struggle with Quito.

"Give it up Quito!" Jake screamed.  "It's over!"

"Put it down Quito!"  Frank ordered.

Frankie's forehead was screwed up in concentration.  He was strong, she had to give him that.  When she'd seen Katie peeking around the corner of the kitchen cabinets, she knew that it was time.  When Katie stood up, Quito turned around.  Frankie had taken the opportunity to launch herself at Quito while shouting for Katie to grab the baby.  Shortly after that she heard the front door kicked in and heard Jake's voice.  Right now she was fighting for control of the gun in Quito's hand.  Her right hand had closed over his left and the two of them were steadily straining to get control.

Jake watched as Frank circled around Frankie and Quito, putting himself between Katie and possible danger.  "Katie, get out!" he shouted.

Katie nodded and bolted past them all towards the front door.

Quito snarled at Frankie as he felt his grip twisted.  The gun came between them and pressed up against them.  Frankie's body concealed the gun from view as she turned slightly and got one foot between his.

"Quito! Give it up!" Jake shouted upon seeing his wife turn and twist.  

Frankie smiled, her grip twisting between their pressed bodies.  "God help you if it is right that He should do so," Frankie whispered evilly.  "For no one else will."

Jake and Frank both saw her lips moving slightly.  Quito's eyes widened the split second that a succession of shots boomed through the house.   Jake screamed and rushed over as both Quito and Frankie fell to the ground, Frankie under Quito.

Katie skidded to a stop when the shots rang out.  Outside, the local law enforcement officers prepared to return fire and behind the house, Shay paused as taut as a bowstring when she heard the shots.

****


	15. Emotional Aftermath

****

Jake walked into the bedroom to see his wife standing at the window looking outside.  Silently he leaned up against the doorframe and watched her.  Sooner or later she'd break and when she did, he'd be damned if he weren't there to help her up.

"Is Jessie asleep?"

"Yeah darlin', she's out like a light.  I'm more worried about you though." Jake said softly.

"Don't be."  Frankie didn't turn around, but she plastered a half smile on her face as she kept staring out the window.  Over and over in her mind she kept seeing the shocked look on his face as he fell to the ground, hearing Jake screaming "NO" as he raced to her side.

Jake tilted his head slightly and looked at his wife.  He knew she was about to lose it, but she wouldn't admit it.  She was a street kid right to the bone, just like he was.  And no matter what, she didn't let it out until it bubbled over.  She looked so beautiful then, standing in the window.  She was wearing a satin nightgown of silver, the back dipping down to her waist and laced with crisscrossed satin strings.  Her hair hung to her waist in a shaggy lion's mane.  Her hair, he always loved to sleep spooned up behind her with his head pillowed on her hair.

Frankie's eyes welled with tears.  They had come so close, he had come so close and it scared her.  She couldn't tell him that, though.  She'd promised him in the beginning that she'd make no demands on his job, no demands on him about his job.  If she were to tell him how scared she was, he'd do something drastic.

Jake walked over and slipped his arms around her, hugging her warmly.  "Come to bed," was all he said in a whisper as he very gently pulled her with him.  He pulled the dark purple sheets back and fluffed her pillow up, then slid in under the blanket and reached for her.

Frankie looked down at him.  He was so sweet to her… She smiled weakly and sank down into the sheets.  She shifted so that she was lying on her side, Jake's body spooned up behind her.  Her eyes closed slowly as he slid one arm under her neck and the other over her to hug her gently.

"Talk to me please." He whispered.

"No.  I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby, you have got to talk about it.  You need to."

"Jake, I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed and kept quiet, his fingers gently tracing little circles over her hand, wrist and forearm.

"I've killed men before," she started softly.  So softly that Jake wasn't sure she'd spoken at all.  "But none like this.  It was necessary then, necessary now.  But this time…"

"This time you couldn't walk away…"

"No.  I couldn't.  I," she stopped and swallowed.  "I told him, before he let the children go, that when it was over and the children are safe where they belonged, that no where on earth was safe from me.  And God help him if it was His right to do so, for no one else would."

"I know.  And you were angry at him."

"No Jake, not angry.  I've been angry.  But this, this was different.  He…" Frankie's voice broke.  Jake closed his eyes and held onto her tighter.  She was about to lose it.  "He touched Jessie… he put.. his hands on her…"  Frankie pulled out of his embrace and sat up.  She twisted around so she looked down at Jake.  "That man broke into my house, held a gun on me, threatened your life and then he put his hands on our daughter!"

Jake sat up as Frankie's tears spilled.  He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight to him.  Slowly he rocked her, rubbing her back as he shushed her softly.  "It's OK baby.  You knew that nothing would happen to either of us.  Frank was on the case.  He wouldn't have let anything happen to me or you."

Frankie sighed and pulled back.  "I was scared, Jake.  For the first time, I was truly scared.  I just… I knew that Frank was on it, and I knew that the only thing I had to worry about was getting Jessie out of the house, along with LJ and Ariel…"

"Francesca, sweetheart, it's over.  Quito won't ever hurt us again."  He said soothingly as his hands brushed her hair from her face and cupped her cheeks gently.  "I'm OK, Jessie's OK, you're OK.  There wasn't ever any reason to be frightened."

Frankie let Jake pull her back down.  She curled up against him, her head resting over his heart as he pulled the blankets up around them both.  Frankie's fingers twisted into the sheet and blanket as she whispered, "Oh Jake… I was never frightened for myself, I was frightened for you."

Jake closed his eyes as his wife sobbed against his chest.  He knew how frightened she was.  "I love you, Francesca Marie."  Jake Shaw held his wife until the wee hours of the morning, lying awake and shushing her as she cried.

****  
Frank, along with Thomas, Katie and Cody, had taken Shay and the kids home. Thomas took LJ and Ariel upstairs and put them to bed, while Frank carried Shay to the couch in the living room. He really wanted to settle her in their bed, but Shay insisted she would not be banished to their room while they had guests.   
  
Asking if anyone wanted a drink, he moved to the small wet bar to pour drinks. "Just water for me," Shay laughed. "Alcohol's not good for the baby."  
  
"Baby?" Katie and Cody asked in unison.  
  
Frank couldn't suppress his grin when Shay lovingly stroked her belly. "Yes. Baby," Shay confirmed, watching Frank adoringly as he poured a glass of wine for everyone. Cody collected two of the glasses and handed one to Katie. Frank picked up his and a glass of water for Shay. He handed her the glass and set his on the coffee table before shifting Shay slightly so he could sit at the head of the couch with her resting comfortably against him.   
  
"When did you find out?" Katie asked, a squeal of delight sounding in her voice.  
  
"In Peoria, when Frankie was giving birth to Jessie," Frank replied, rubbing Shay's arms softly.   
  
"That's wonderful," Katie sighed, her hand moving unconsciously to her own abdomen.   
  
"Why the big secret, Boss' Wife?" Cody joked. He hadn't missed Katie's reaction to the news. He had recently begun thinking how wonderful it would be to have a child with Katie; first he had to muster the courage to ask her to marry him.   
  
Shay laughed but then hissed as pain ripped across her ribs. "Not so much a secret, Code, as just not wanting the world to know yet. Just wanted to enjoy something between me and the BigGuy for a little while," she said and leaned back against Frank's firm chest as he gently spread a protective hand over her lower belly.   
  
"Katie, that was a brave thing you did today," Frank commented appreciatively while bestowing a rare smile upon the young Ranger.   
  
"Not brave," she admitted. "I was scared out of my wits." She felt Cody's hand cover hers and their fingers entwined.  
  
"Don't do it again," he ordered softly. "If something had happened to you..."  
  
Frank hugged Shay softly while they watched the young lovers trying to reconcile with what had happened earlier.   
  
Katie turned to face Cody and touched a tender hand to his cheek. "But, I'm fine Caleb."  
  
"But it could have ended differently," he insisted and removed her hand from his cheek before reaching into his pocket and removing a small object. He had long since forgotten there were others in the room. All he could see was the beautiful woman before him and the question he had to ask before he went insane with the thought of losing her.   
  
Katie watched with surprise when Cody knelt on one knee before her, holding her hand in his and with the other offering a small square box. Shay smiled brightly when Katie opened the small box that contained a beautiful pear cut diamond engagement ring and snuggled back against the warmth of her husband.   
  
"The whole time you were with Shay or in that house, I kept thinking 'please God, let her come back to me and I swear I'll find the courage to ask her'. And you're safe and I keep my word. Kathryn Danielle Fellows...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Katie was speechless. Had she heard right? Wife? She lifted the ring from its dainty perch in the small box and stared into Cody's eyes. "Yes, Caleb," she whispered and threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "A thousand times yes!"   
  
Cody let out a whoop of joy and hugged her tightly. "You've made me the happiest man on the earth," he assured and kissed her soundly before slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
"I don't know about that," Frank interjected and kissed Shay's temple gently. "But congratulations just the same!"  
  
Shay chuckled and clutched at her ribs. "Ow ow ow...yes, congrats you two." Both Katie and Cody blushed when they remembered they weren't alone.   
  
"What'd I miss?" Thomas asked when he entered the room.   
  
"Oh, just the promise of a new union," Shay answered brightly. "Dad...I have a feeling these two will want to be heading straight home. Mind spending the night and Frank can take you home in the morning?"  
  
Thomas glanced around the room and shrugged. "Sure baby-girl, besides I think your husband will have his hands full keeping you immobile for awhile. Someone will need to watch the little ones."  
  
After Katie and Cody bid everyone goodnight and headed home for a special celebration, Thomas kissed his daughter goodnight and made his way to the guestroom. Frank lifted Shay gently into his arms and carried her up to their bedroom and helped her change for bed.   
  
Finally settled, he slid between the sheets next to her. Under normal circumstances she would snuggle up to him, but her injuries made that impossible. Instead, he lay on his side and rested his head next to hers on her pillow. "You should be in the hospital, Mrs. Donovan." He traced the outline of the bruise on her cheek before kissing it softly.  
  
"Bite me, Mr. Donovan," she joked.   
  
"When you're better," he murmured against her neck as he nuzzled the soft flesh under her earlobe.  
  
"Hmmm?" Shay murmured as sleep began to take her over.  
  
"I'll be glad to bite you...wherever you'd like...once you're feeling better and can act on it properly," he answered shamelessly.  
  
Shay smiled softly as she drifted off. "I'll hold you to it, Tiger."  
  
"No need, Donovan," he assured, kissing her closed eyelids. "Mind like a steel trap. I never forget a promise...or a debt." He smiled tremulously when she murmured in her sleep and curled her fingers around his hand and he rested his head against her shoulder.   
  
He had nearly lost her in that car 'accident' and now that things were back to some sort of normalcy in his and the team's lives, his emotions were his to deal with. In a very un-Frank-Donovan-like way, he released the pent up fear and heartache and sobbed uncontrollably against his wife's shoulder. When he felt her tender touch against his cheek, the tears only flowed faster for the phenomenal love he felt for her. When his energy was spent, he fell into a light slumber, ready to be there for her for her slightest needs.  
  
****

to be continued...


	16. Waking up Frankie Style!

****   
  


Morning found little Jessie cooing to herself softly in her crib, playing with her favorite plushie until someone came to get her.  Frankie stirred slightly, just enough to shift in Jake's embrace.  He was still asleep.  She smiled as she lifted her head off of his chest.  He looked so beautiful when he was asleep.  Her gray eyes found the little receiver on the bedside table.  Apparently Jake had moved it so it wouldn't disturb her.  Frankie could hear Jessie's coos and soft squeals through the speaker.

"I wonder.." she whispered to herself as she inched slowly down the bed under the sheet and blankets.  Jake shifted slightly, one hand reaching for his Firecracker.  But, he settled back down when she curled her fingers into his as her head ducked completely under the sheets.

Frankie pressed soft kisses to his stomach, the tip of her tongue feathering softly across his warm skin.  Her hands drifted out of his and found the treasure at the juncture of his thighs.  She cupped him gently, licking and nibbling her way up his stomach to his chest.  A soft sigh of contentment escaped Jake's lips as he grew hard in her hands, a soft smile gracing those sensual lips.  Yet, he was still so peaceful looking when he was asleep.  Well, he would be awake soon enough with Frankie's help.

She smiled and inched her way back down until her lips found his swelling member.  Jake squirmed, his eyes fluttering open as he felt a warmth circling his member.  "Mmmm... qué manera de despertar*," he whispered as his hands drifted to the back of her head.  A groan escaped his lips this time as he felt Frankie's mouth slide all the way down his length.

Frankie continued, her tongue worshipping every inch of his hardness under the blanket.  So few mornings she got to spend with him.  This morning felt so much sweeter to her.  She grasped Jake's hips, guiding him as he thrust up into her mouth, his hands pressing her head down and holding her in place.  She loved this, giving this gift to him

"Un gato tan salvaje, mi petardo dulce*... " he growled, his hips thrusting into Frankie's mouth with a mind of their own.  So sweet…  Jake's back arched up off of the bed as Frankie's nails scratched firmly down his thighs.  His cat had claws and he loved it, every stinging second of it.  "Frankie…" he groaned out, his eyes squeezing shut as shudders wracked his body.

Frankie took it all as he came, another gift she enjoyed giving him.  Each time she swallowed for him, she remembered the first time.  He'd been so surprised that she actually was doing this for him that he couldn't control himself and came within minutes.  He was so completely blown away when she swallowed, that he almost proposed to her right then and there.  Frankie purred softly, licking the last little inch of him clean before she crawled back up over his body, kissing her way along.

Jake sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, kissing her firmly and possessively.  Each morning, he woke up and thanked God for his Firecracker.  As he kissed her, he rolled her over under him, his hand gliding down the satin nightgown until he reached her thigh.  Inch by inch, while still kissing her deeply, his fingers pulled the gown up until it was bunched around her waist.

"Buena mañana a usted también, mi amante hermosa*" he whispered as his hand covered her intimately, one finger teasing the already swollen nub.

Frankie purred, her thighs spreading just a little bit for his hand.  As he began to work his black magic on her body, her eyes closed.  Vaguely she heard the sounds of cooing fade into nothing, a sign that their daughter was back asleep for the time being. 

But Fate wasn't so kind.  Right as a gasp escaped Frankie's lips from Jake's fingers slipping inside of her, the phone rang.  Jake growled, his other hand reaching to swipe the phone off of the table.

Frankie caught his hand and pulled it back, grinning evilly.  "Keep going," she whispered, reaching for the phone instead.

"Hello.." she breathed as Jake's lips claimed her nipple savagely.

"Francesca Shaw?"

"y-Yes.. This is her."  She moaned as the tension built in her core.

The woman on the other end of the phone blinked very slowly and looked at the phone in her hand.  "I hope I am not disturbing something."

"No… Not…"  Frankie drew in a deep breath as Jake's mouth closed over her center.  His tongue flicked tenderly against her as she tried to remain focused.  "Ohh not at all."

"Um, well," the woman had a pretty damned good idea what was going on, but she refused to let herself get flustered over it.  "I'm calling about your mother, Caroline."

"What about her?"  Frankie's body tensed slightly at the mention of her mother, but the tension just built even further with Jake's tongue.  His hands guided her legs up to wrap over his shoulders.  She could hear him growling softly as one hand slid up to cup her breast, his thumb flicking over the nipple.

"She's in the hospital.  Her nurse found her last night -" she was interrupted by the sound of a soft sob on the other end.  Somehow, she doubted it was over the medical concern of her mother.

Jake slid out from under the sheets and took the phone from Frankie's hand.  "Excuse us a moment…" He dropped the phone onto the floor and in one smooth thrust, slid into his wife's waiting and ready center.

Frankie couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped her lips.  Jesus Christ she felt taut as a bowstring already.  But, with each long, smooth, slow and forceful stroke, Jake pushed Frankie's passion higher and higher.  One hand pressed down on the mattress next to her head to brace his weight off of her body as his other hand slid down her thigh and pulled her knee up.

Conscious thought left Frankie's mind as his hard length sank deeper into her.  Both of them felt the depth of the passion this morning.  It wasn't just normal lovemaking.  This was reveling in life, that they were alive and still had each other.  Growls of lust came from Jake's lips with each thrust he claimed Frankie with, sweat beading up on his forehead and upper lip.  A trickle of sweat ran down the valley of Frankie's breasts as her neck and shoulders arched off the bed.  Words of endearment, sexy naughty little whispers in his own language tickled Jake's ears from his love's lips.  Hearing them spurred him, hearing his name on Frankie's lips whispered so hotly as she neared orgasm... Jake's hips thrust deeper and faster as Frankie wrapped her other leg over his hips.

"Vienen con mí*..." he whispered, his tongue stroking slowly down her neck.  "Venido para mí.."  Jake bit down on her shoulder, nipping the skin.

 "Oh mi dios... casi" Frankie whispered in answer... When he bit her, she shuddered in his arms.... "Jake, Dios... Estoy viniendo... ah… Jake... OH!"

Frankie's hips lifted off of the bed as her orgasm hit her hard.  She felt Jake thrust into her one last time, his body shaking in her arms as his climax crested in sync with hers.  Her neck arched back and her thighs tightened around Jake's hips reflexively.  After what seemed like an eternity, Frankie relaxed under Jake and her legs unwrapped from his hips.   They both took a few deep breaths, gasps for air, Frankie's fingers massaging his shoulders as he wriggled slightly while still sheathed inside of her.

Jake looked down at his wife, his prize, his Firecracker with a devilish smile on his lips.  He kissed her tenderly, murmuring her name under his breath as he gently slide his full weight half off of her.  He rested his head against her breast as she reached for the phone.  Pulling it up by the cord, Frankie finally grasped the receiver as Jake licked and nibbled her breasts.  He wasn't done with his wife by a long shot… He could feel himself hardening again as she moved underneath him.  "Don't take too long baby… we have more business to finish," he growled out softly as Frankie put the phone to her ear.

On the other end of the phone, the head nurse at Caroline Battle's nursing home was a bit flushed and fully flustered.  She had thought she'd seen and heard it all, but this was something new to her.  She had to clear her thoughts and throat as she heard in a voice mixed with contentment and blithe non-caring, "Now, what about my mother?"

--

*Mmmm... what a way to wake up.

*Such a wild cat, my sweet Firecracker...

*Good Morning to you too, my beautiful lover.

*do I REALLY need to translate the rest for you?

****

to be continued...


	17. Deirdre's Secret

****

Frankie stood at the freshly covered graveside, sunglasses in place over her eyes.  It wasn't as if she needed them to shield red and teary eyes, she just needed something to protect her eyes from the setting sun.  She had shed not one single tear over her mother's death.  It had been five days since she'd gotten the call from her mother's nursing home.  In that length of time, not one tear had been shed.  All Frankie could feel was relief.  Relief that it was over, relief that her mother wouldn't abuse Jessie the same way she'd been abused all of her life… relief that she wouldn't have to worry about talking to her ever again.

Back at the cars, Frank and Shay stood next to Jake as he held little Jessica.  "How is she?" Frank finally asked.

"I think she's fine Frank.  She's been remarkably calm and collected throughout it all."

"Good Afternoon gentlemen and ladies."  Deidre Burkholtz smiled warmly as she walked up behind the group and shook Frank's hand.  She nodded to Shay and smiled rather warmly at Jake.  Her blue eyes drifted down to the bright-eyed bundle in his arms.  "And young Miss Jessica Shaw, how are you this morning?"

Frank looked at Shay behind Burkholtz's back as she cooed and played with the baby in Jake's arms.  This was Director Burkholtz?  Did they miss something?  Shay shrugged and returned Frank's blank look.

"Is Francesca all right, Agent Shaw?"

Jake blinked and stuttered, "Uh, yes... she's fine.  She's over there..."  he trailed off as Director Burkholtz moved past them all towards the graveside.  He cast an utterly confused look at both Shay and Frank, who only returned the look.

Frankie heard footsteps coming up behind her.  "I'm alright baby.  Just so damned glad it's over finally."

"Glad what's over Francesca?"

"OH!"  Frankie whirled around to face Deidre Burkholtz, Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations.  "Director Burkholtz, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"It's OK Francesca.  Call me Deidre, and you didn't answer my question.  You're glad what is over?"

"My mother."  Frankie hiccuped as she turned back to the grave.  "She was a hateful woman.  Deidre, am I a bad person to be glad she is dead?  I often wondered if I was adopted with the way she treated me growing up."

Deidre's face pinched at Frankie's words.  "How so?"

"As I said, she was hateful.  Always looked at me as if I wasn't there, or beneath her."  Frankie shifted and turned to Deidre.  "When I was pregnant, I called her to let her know she was to be a grandmother.  She had the nerve to accuse me of not knowing who the father was.  Told me that she was not going to be a grandmother because she had no children.  She said I had killed her only son through stupidity."

"Oh Francesca, you don't believe that, do you?  I read the files on what happened and-"

"Yes, Deidre, I know that it isn't my fault.  But it doesn't stop it from hurting all the same that she blamed me for Eric's death."

Deidre looked at Frankie for a moment.  How she looked like her father...  "Is there some place that you and I can talk, Francesca?  Perhaps over a cup of coffee?"

Frankie blinked behind her sunglasses.  "Well, I don't see any reason why not.  Let me go tell Jake... Wait," she pulled the sunglasses off slowly and fixed the older woman with a keen gaze.  "Why?"

"You said that you often times thought you were adopted.  You were."

Frankie stopped, then giggled nervously.  "This isn't funny Deidre."

"No, it's not.  That's why I wanted to talk to you in private.  Francesca... Caroline was my sister.  Caroline Amada Burkholtz.  And you are not her born child.  You're mine."

****

Frankie slowly folded the sunglasses in her hand and stared at the woman.  She searched for any sign that she was putting her on.

Back at the car, Jake did not mistake the look on Frankie's face.  It spelled trouble.  What did Burkholtz say to her?  He pushed off, Jessie in his arms as he walked quickly over to the two women.  Frank and Shay weren't far behind him.

"You want to tell me that again, Director Burkholtz?" Frankie said slowly and carefully.

"Baby?"

Deidre had been about to speak when Jake arrived with Frank and Shay behind him.  "Can we talk over coffee somewhere, please Francesca?  Let me explain everything."

Frankie looked at Deidre, then at Jake, Frank and Shay.  "Meet me back at the car babe.  I won't be long.  I'm alright guys."  She kissed her daughter's forehead and turned back to Deidre.

Jake nodded, cast a suspicious glance at Burkholtz, then nodded to Frank and Shay to go with him back to the car.  "Don't lose your temper Frankie," he said quietly as he turned to leave.

After they'd left, Frankie pinned Burkholtz with a hard cold glare.  "You have some balls Lady, coming down here and telling me that the woman I'd believed to be my mother for well over 30 years isn't truly my mother.  Explain yourself and do it now."

Deidre sighed and looked down, shifting her arms behind her back.  "I was in my early twenties, just had joined the FBI as a rookie field agent.  And I was in love with a man who I thought would spend the rest of his life with me.  When I found out I was pregnant, he split like nobody's business.  Faced with raising a child alone and losing my job, I chose a better life for you.  I couldn't support you on what I made.  My sister had just married and they were trying to have children, but hadn't conceived yet.  After talking it over with her and her husband, they agreed to adopt you.  I was scared Francesca, you have to believe me!"

Frankie half laughed, half snorted.  "So, just like that..." She laughed bitterly this time and looked down, her hands coming to her hips when she looked up.  "I've spent my whole life thinking my mother didn't love me.  Now you come along and confirm that suspicion.  You are some piece of work Lady."

"Oh!  No Frankie!  It wasn't like that.  I watched everything, anything you did.  I knew about your first tooth, your first steps, and your first word.  I've kept a picture of you in my wallet since the day you were born!"

"Did you also know the birthdays that came and went unremembered because that shrew of a woman decided I wasn't worth remembering?  Did you also know about the time that she screamed at me in the middle of a shopping mall because I had been forbidden to go into a store where I'd been caught by the in-store security for shoplifting?  She felt it was a personal embarrassment on her and she left me there.  Daddy had to come pick me up five hours later after he got off of his shift with the precinct.  Or, how about the time that I begged her forgiveness at Daddy's graveside for what had happened, only to have her reach out and slap me so hard it cracked open my cheek down to the bone?"  She turned her face to the side and showed Deidre the thin white scar that ran two inches across the curve of her cheekbone.

Deidre bit back a soft sob at the sight.  "No Francesca.  I never knew about all of that.  But I remembered your birthdays.  There was not one year that went by that I didn't light a candle and pray that you were all right.  Frankie, I wanted so badly to tell you but it was never the right time.  After Morhoff got his control over you, I..."  she stopped, a tear slipping down her cheek.  "I had to fight myself to keep from doing what any other mother would do and ordering your removal immediately.  I... I sent Frank and his team in to get you out while bringing Morhoff down.  I knew about the evidence you had turned over and knew you were a strong woman...  The more I read about you, the more I heard about you from Frank's reports and eventually from Frank himself after you two became friends, the more pride I felt at being your mother!"

"Some mother you are.  Go home Burkholtz.  And treasure the one look you've gotten at Jessica, you won't get any more.  I'm done with this."  Frankie slid her sunglasses back on and stalked off towards Jake and the others.  Deidre watched her go, shedding silent tears.  She had given up her only child, only to lose her 30 some years later.

Frankie ignored Jake's questioning looks as he buckled Jessie in the car seat and then slid behind the wheel.  She kept her eyes focused on nothing outside of her window as the car started and pulled out.  "I've seen too many funerals baby." she whispered softly as the car sped out of the cemetery.

****


	18. Frankie's Dilemma

****

Jake looked at Frankie across the table.  "You're kidding me?!"

Frankie sighed and put her head down on the table, resting her forehead on her crossed arms.  "No."

"Burkholtz is your mother?"

"Yes." came the muffled reply.

"She gave you up to her sister and husband?  To adopt as their own?"

"Yes... and yes."  Frankie picked her head up, her eyes red and puffy from the crying jag she'd launched into once they'd gotten home.  "She said she was scared and alone.  My real father bolted when he found out she was pregnant and left her with me by herself.  Unable to support me, she gave me up to Caroline and Daddy to raise as their own.  According to her, she remembered every birthday and was aware of everything that happened in my life."

"I often wondered why she was so insistent on getting you out of Morhoff's grip.  And why she called Frank in the middle of that internal affairs investigation to ask how you were. Once she found out what had happened to you, being taken hostage by Quito, she got on the first plane.  Baby, she was there in the control center the whole time Frank was trying to reason with Quito."

Frankie sighed and rubbed her eyes.  It was 2 am and both of them had been talking since 11 that night.  After about an hour's worth of prying, Jake finally got the truth about her conversation with Burkholtz out of her.  "You don't seriously expect me just to run to her with open arms and say 'Hello Mom!', do you?"

"No.  But, I do expect you to be an adult and try to understand her reasons for doing it.  Frankie, she's suffered enough for the last 30 plus years.  Don't make her suffer anymore."

"SHE'S SUFFERED?!"  Frankie burst out in tears again.  The suffering she'd been through herself, wondering if she was ever truly worth loving.

Jake bolted up out of his chair and came around the table to wrap his arms around his wife's shoulders and hold her tight.  "Baby, I know you had it hard with your mother... with Caroline.  But the least you can do is go and talk to Deidre.  Take Jessica with you and go see her."

Frankie sniffled and sat up from Jake's embrace.  "I.. I don't know.. she..."

"Baby, go see her in the morning before she flies back to Washington.  If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

--

Deidre put down the phone and moved over to the door.  Whoever it was knocked again right as she opened it up.  "Francesca!"

Frankie stood in the hallway, her hair braided down her back, a tank top tucked into a pair of khaki shorts and her sunglasses pushed up on top of her head.  In her arms was a softly gurgling Jessica, her favorite plushie in her tight grip.

"What brings you here... I... after the way you left yesterday I didn't expect to see you again."

Frankie smiled nervously.  "Jake helped me see reason.  And he was right, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I hadn't come to see you."

Deidre smiled brightly and moved aside for Frankie to come in.  Her face lit up as Frankie handed the baby over to her.  "I always knew I liked that boy." 

***

Epilogue to follow...


	19. Epilogue

****

Two weeks later...

Jake groaned as he pulled up into the driveway.  All the lights were off in the house.  Looking at the clock, he frowned.  It was way too early for Frankie to be in bed.  Maybe she was over with Deidre.  Ever since he'd convinced her to at least go talk to her, Frankie and Deidre hit it off and got closer.  So close that often he wondered what they were up to.  Deidre had rearranged her schedule to allow an addition three weeks here in Chicago to spend with Frankie.  That itself left Jake with a smile of pride, he'd done good by making Frankie go see Deidre.

Even as he closed the front door, he didn't notice anything except the silence of the house.  "Frankie?"  More silence greeted him.  Jake frowned softly and dropped his leather jacket onto a nearby chair.  First he checked the den and the living room.  No Frankie, no Jessie.  She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the guest bedroom.  "Frankie?  Come on, this isn't funny if you're hiding!!"  When he didn't get an answer, he stomped up the stairs, muttering loudly.

In the hotly contested fourth bedroom, Frankie stifled a giggle and waited in silence as she heard him stomping up the stairs in a pique of irritation.

Jake came around the landing and headed into their bedroom.  Still no Frankie.  By now he was beginning to be more than angry, he was beginning to get scared.  "Frankie?  Baby... are you here?"  Jake hurried across the hallway towards Jessie's room.  The room was dark and eerily quiet.  "Jessie?  Frankie?"  Jake flipped on the light and was greeted by an empty crib.  Jake frowned and growled before noticing the note pinned to the blanket.  Carefully he picked it up and read it.  _'Dear Daddy.  Gammy Dee has me for the night.  Mama has something special planned for you.  Follow the red petals.  J.'  "Follow the red petals..."  Jake looked down at the floor finally and noticed the liberal sprinkling of red rose petals.  "Follow the red petals.  Jessie, what on earth have you and your mother cooked up..." he whispered as he slowly walked back out of his daughter's room._

Looking up the hallway towards the stairs, he saw the red dots of color on the cream colored carpet.  Some of them even sprinkled the stairs.  Jake smiled and looked across the hallway into his and Frankie's bedroom where still more of the red petals littered the carpeting.  The red petals trailed up the hallway into the debated fourth bedroom right down the hallway from them.  Was that music he heard?

The note drifted to the floor out of his fingers as he carefully stalked down the hallway, a hunter seeking his prey.  As he drew closer, he could see the dark of the hallway illuminated with the soft glow of candles.  "Frankie?" he whispered as he poked his head into the door.

What greeted him was a completely different room than he remembered.  When he last saw this room it was white with dark green and light green splatters of paint.  Now the walls were a darker shade of green that looked like it was sponged with an even lighter shade of pearl green.  White trim bordered the walls and wrought iron brackets held up white shelves.  Books and photos were placed on these shelves in certain places.  One wall held three bookcases that held even more books, photos and special momentos.  Under his feet was a rich emerald green carpet so deep that it looked black in places.  Right in front of the door was a white wood table that looked like an antique and an oversized white leather executive chair.  A laptop sat on the desk.  There was a fax machine next to the desk on it's own stand, along with the printer, a small stereo and the telephone base.  The entire room glowed with the light of almost a hundred candles throughout the room.

An Irish accent greeted him as he stepped into the office completely.  "Hello M'Lover."

"F-Frankie?" Jake stuttered as he turned towards the sound of her voice.  What he saw caused him to drop his jaw in utter shock.

Frankie smiled felinely.  She sat in a large black leather executive chair with her feet propped up on the corner of an equally large white painted wood executive desk.  She wore black pumps with heels that were sky high along with a black silk necktie tied loosely around her neck - And nothing else.  She'd done her hair the way Jake loved it, big and shaggy like the morning after in Florida over a year ago.  Her lips were painted up red and so were her fingernails.

"Whoa..."

"Yes baby?"

"Frankie...  I..."  He looked around the room.  "What is all this?"

"This... is our office."  She dropped her hands to brace her elbows on the arms of the chair she was sitting in.  As she did, her breasts were exposed for Jake's wide eyes as he turned around to look at her.

"Our office?"  He turned and looked around again before looking back at her.  "OUR office?"  He started to laugh.

"Yes baby.  OUR office."  Frankie grinned brightly.  "I've been working on it since the morning we moved in.  That morning, when Shay and I went shopping, we were shopping for the furniture to go in here."

Jake smiled.  "She was in on it?"

"Frank too.  The day Shay got in the accident, Frank had to come up with some way to get you out of the house so we could get the furniture delivered here.  It was supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Frank was in on it.  And I suppose that Burkholtz is too?"

"Only since she and I started talking.  That's why Jessie is with her tonight.  You and I have the entire house to ourselves."

"We do?"  Jake grinned as he slowly stalked over to the desk she sat behind.  His eyes drank in the purely exotic sight of his nude wife sitting behind the desk.  "Who's desk is that behind me?"  He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the desk roughly five feet behind him.

Frankie stood up and sauntered around the desk.  "That.  That is my desk."

"It is, is it?"  Jake chuckled huskily as he curled his fingers around her tie and pulled her closer.  Frankie lifted her rear end onto the edge of the desk as Jake inched closer to her.  "And this desk here?"

"It's your desk." she whispered softly as Jake's lips brushed against hers.

"My desk..." he growled out as he claimed her lips roughly, his tongue pushing past her lips to stroke hers.  Frankie's arms wound around his neck and returned his kiss with equal fervor.

When he finally came up for air, Jake whispered softly, "You know what..?"

"What.." she whispered right back, her ankles crossing behind Jake's waist.

Jake smiled as he traced the outline of her lips slowly with the tip of his tongue.  "I've always wanted to make love to a beautiful woman on my desk…" he whispered as he eased her back onto the desktop.

****

~finis~  (for now...a new Frank/Shay Jake/Frankie adventure coming soon!)

A/N from Gypsy - Yeah, you got it Ladies and Gents... Burkholtz is Frankie's Mom. We've been setting this up since the last FIC. If you'll recall the shadowed figure that Caroline called after Frankie called her? Diedre ~S~ it also explains to everyone now why Frank and his team were sent in to arrest Morhoff for his arms dealing and such... and the only one who could testify was Frankie.. It also explains why Diedre was so concerned when Frankie went into labor and why she flew down to oversee the hostage negotiations.. ~giggle~ Nothing... NOTHING beats a mother's love. 

I hope you all enjoyed reading Quito's Gamble. I had a blast writing it with Shelley!


End file.
